Le vampire de Pégase
by Lamia22
Summary: Et si il existait une espèce plus puissante et redoutable que les wraiths. J'ai donc créée une tante pour Ronon Dex. Mais pas n'importe la qu'elle: un vampire! aussi belle qu' impitoyable.Cette créature viendra bouleverser la vie de nos Héros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le vampire de Pégase**_

_**L**_es différents personnages que vous allaient voir ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Elisa Dex est issu de mon imagination.

_**Atlantis:**_

-… et surtout ne la regardaient pas dans les yeux, elle a horreur de çà!

Comme prévu Sheppard venait d'avertir les nouvelles recrues au combat sur leur entraîneur. Ronon était là lui aussi, calme et silencieux.

Il avait presque pitié pour ces nouveaux soldats, car ce n'était pas lui qui les entraînerai, oh non…C'était sa tante qui se s'occuperait de cette tâche.

Au début, il y avait eu quelques rires étouffés quand ils apprirent que leur entraîneur serait une femme! « pauvres hommes »Pensa Ronon, car il savait très bien que sa tante était une guerrière redoutable! Une Dex. Elle l'avait lui-même formé sur Satéda.

-…donc pour finir, ne juger pas sur les apparences les gars! Conclut Sheppard.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! S'exclama Ronon.

Sheppard voulu ajouter un commentaire, quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'entraîneur tant attendu.


	2. Chapter 2

Une femme venait d'apparaitre. Tout le monde cessa alors de parler. Elle était assez grande avec une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Son teint était pale, très pale, tellement qu'il contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient ondulés et lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des reins, mais étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse. Les cheveux ainsi tiré vers l'arrière, permettait de voir clairement son visage. Ses traits étaient fins. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées. Elle avait des lèvres parfaitement dessinés et sensuelles, quand à ses yeux, c'était le plus intriguant. Ils étaient magnifiques certes, mais ils étaient d'une couleur d'acier avec des pupilles verticales comme celles d'un wraith. L'expression de ses yeux était froide et évaluatrice.

Cependant les nouvelles recrues reprirent vite consistance. Ils ne cessaient de fixer leur soi-disant entraineur de la tête au pied.

Elle ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'ils s'étaient fait d'elle et ils commençaient à se demandés si il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce.

Mais à peine avaient-ils pensés çà, qu'un sourire narquois et féroce se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ce sourire fit frémir toute l'assemblée quand ils aperçurent deux crocs pointus et aiguisés, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle était réellement. Un vampire!

Son sourire redoubla quand elle perçut la peur que ces hommes lui vouaient, sa vrai nature ainsi dévoilée. Elle s'avança alors d'une démarche assurée et féline. Fixant ses futurs élèves à tour de rôle, se délectant de leur peur comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Elle se stoppa au centre de la pièce . Elle cessa brusquement de sourire et pris un regard mauvais.

-Bonjours messieurs. Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et taquine.

Personne n'osa répondre. Bien sûr ils avaient tous entendu parler de cette étrange femme. On la disait même apparenté à Ronon, même s'il y avait peu de ressemblance.

A première vu, Ronon ressemblait plus à un militaire endurcis et peu causant.

Sa tante, elle, ne dégageait qu'une horrible aura de force et de puissance. Une démarche, de temps à autres royal et un regard de glace pénétrant, à la fois effrayant et envoutant. Elle soignait aussi son apparence et était souvent vêtu de vêtement plus ou moins flatteur. Et en tant que vampire, elle restait une grande séductrice, malgré son caractère bien trempée. Mais on la savait surtout dangereuse et lunatique.

Si bien que n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, son regard se durcit.


	3. Chapter 3

- J'ai dit, BONJOUR!Cracha t-elle.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde s'exécuta, surpris du changement brutal dans le ton de la jeune femme. Elle afficha alors un petit sourire satisfait.

- vous voyaient quand vous voulaient. Bon ! Comme vous le savaient sans doute, je me nomme Elisa Dex.

Il y avait de la fièreté dans sa voix quand elle prononçait son nom. En effet ce nom était connu dans la galaxie de Pégase et même chez les wraiths. Aussi bien pour l'ancienneté de cette famille que pour les exploits de Ronon en tant que coureur. Quand à Elisa, elle avait la réputation d'être la plus grande guerrière que Satéda ai jamais porté.

- On me connaît aussi pour être lunatique, sadique, narcissique, entêtée et très fière. Je puis vous dire que ces rumeurs sont fondées et...

- Je confirme ! S'exclama Sheppard, en grimaçant comme si il se rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Elisa le foudroya des yeux. Contrariée d'avoir été interrompu.

- Désolé. S'enquit Sheppard.

-...Et comme Sheppard a dû vous le dire, je ne vous feraient pas de cadeaux. Je me moque que vous ayaient de l'esprit ou du talent, au contraire vous travailleraient deux fois plus !Et j'exige de vous une attitude exemplaire. Est-ce clair !

Sur ces mots, elle prit le temps de les regarder à nouveau. Elle savait qu'en tant que femme, elle devait être respectée et crainte. Et c'était réussi ! En entendant ces mots, ses élèves avaient la chair de poule.

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'être aussi froide ? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire un homme du groupe.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui avec un vitesse fulgurante. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer.

Son regard était impitoyable.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, vous et vos camarades, je suis un vampire ! Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je vous arrache la gorge ! Compris ?

L'homme se tût. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher tous son corps de trembler.

- Bien, le cours aura lieu demain à 16h15 précise. Ne soyaient pas en retard.

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle, suivit de Sheppard et Ronon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

- Était-ce nécessaire ? Lacha Ronon.

- Nécessaire ? Non, c'était pour le fun ! Dit joyeusement Elisa.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que vous êtes fière de vous ? Rajouta Sheppard.

- Oui, très ! Elle échangea alors un sourire complice avec Ronon.

Sheppard observait la scène. Il est vrai que seul Ronon et Teyla avaient le droit à la sympathie d'Elisa. Peut-être parce qu'ils venaient de Pégase et qu'en a Ronon, surtout parce qu'il était son neveu. Mais pour ce qui est des gens d'Atlantis, tout n'était prétexte à de dures réprimandes. Et comme elle était vampire, personne n'osaient la contredire.

Sheppard ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où elle l'avait poursuivit à travers toute la cité ! Enfin, il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, vu sa vitesse vampirique. Elle l'avait rattrapé en moins de deux et lui avait déboîté l'épaule, juste pour quelques paroles en l'air. Heureusement Ronon était intervenu et l'avait paralysée et encore il avait fallu trois décharges pour l'assommée !

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de leurs arracher la gorge. Continua Ronon.

- Oui, mais eux ils ne le savent pas ! Dit sournoisement Elisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quelques semaines plus tard :**_

« Si c'est permis de ce fiche du monde à ce point là ! » Pensa Elisa.

Quelques heures au part avant, elle était en train de courir avec Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard et Mckay.

Ils étaient poursuivit par des geniis. Elle avait sentit que s'était eux ! Mais pas n'importe les quels. Des rebelles . Une fois arrivés à la porte des étoiles, Mckay composa l'adresse d'Atlantis. Mckay, Teyla et Ronon purent passer, mais Elisa s'était brusquement arrêtée quand elle avait sentit que Sheppard ne la suivait plus.

En retournant sur ses pas, elle vit alors Sheppard à terre. Il semblait avoir était harponné ! Mais le pire c'était qu'il était là, ''lui'' ! Kolya !

En la voyant, il afficha un sourire froid et triomphant.

- Elisa Dex ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Plaisir non partagé Kolya. Félicitation Sheppard, bien joué. Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Le sourire de Kolya redoubla.

- Toujours aussi charmante !

Sheppard en était sans voix.

- Attendez, vous vous connaissaient tous les deux ?

Kolya pointa alors son arme sur la tête de Sheppard.

- Jetez vos armes à terre et laissez vous faire ! Ou comme vous l'avez devinée je tue Sheppard.

Avait elle le choix ?! Elle aurait pu fuir depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas revenir sur Atlantis sans Sheppard ! Elle s'exécuta alors et retira ses nombreux couteaux et se laissa solidement menottée. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte des des étoiles.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là ! Dans l'une de ces horribles cellules genii. Kolya avait pris soin de la mettre dans une cellule assez résistante, compte tenu de sa force vampirique. Elle avait aussi été séparée de Sheppard. Ils avaient dût jugés bon de les séparés, pour limiter leurs chances de s'évader.

« Patience » Pensa t-elle. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne m'échappe et vous tue!Kolya ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Pendant ce temps :**_

Sheppard avait été amené devant Kolya et fut placé sur une chaise.

-...après avoir eu Ladon, je vous libérerez.

- Ah...C'est si simple que çà?dit ironiquement Sheppard.

Kolya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Sheppard avec indifférence.

- Et Elisa ? Je suppose que ce marché tient aussi pour elle. A moins que vous ne vouliez l'échanger pour autre chose ?

Tout à coup, l'expression de Kolya passa d'une total indifférence à un vif intérêt. Et il se mit à sourire d'une façon cruel.

- Désolé de vous décevoir Sheppard, mais cette chère Elisa va rester avec moi !

- Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer d'elle ? Dit Sheppard, en cachant son étonnement sous du sarcasme.

- C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterez peut-être, mais pour l'heure...Ouvraient le canal. Dit-il en 'adressant à ses hommes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Plus loin dans la base genii :**_

Dans sa cellule, Elisa enrageait !

Se laisser capturer aussi facilement ! C'était indigne d'une Dex, de sa réputation !

« Argrr...Quand je vais mettre la main sur Sheppard, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »Pensa t-elle.

Sans parler de cette drôle de sensation. Elle ne savait pas dire exactement quoi. La faim la gagnant, ses pouvoirs télépathiques diminuaient. Et elle percevait de moins en moins les consciences des différentes personnes de cette base. Mais une de ces consciences semblait différente, mais elle était aussi très faible ! Et Elisa était trop énervée pour essayer de se connecter à elle. Sa colère redoubla quand elle sentit l'esprit de Kolya s'approcher.

Elle entendit la porte du couloir menant à sa cellule s'ouvrir, puis un pas lent s'approcher de la cellule.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, avant de me rendre visite dans mon humble cellule. Dit-elle avant même de voir son interlocuteur.

Un simple ricanement lui répondit. Pour ensuite faire place à cet homme tant méprisé.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Dit Kolya.

- Vous oubliez que je suis télépathe !

- Oui , vous autres vampires êtes pleins de surprises. Dit-il de façon moqueuse.

Il prit alors le temps de l'observer. Le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur elle. Elle paraissait toujours 20 ans. La légère veste en cuir qu'elle portait mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient simplement détachés et retombaient négligemment sur ses fines épaules. Ses yeux étaient toujours de cet argent magnifique bordé de cils immense, avec une poudre noir éparpillé sur ses paupières et les contours de ses yeux, leur donnant un air sombre et inquiétant.

Le regard de Kolya devint soudain concupiscent.

Elisa émit alors un grognement animale, signifiant son agacement et qu'elle ne tolérait pas cette contemplation.

- Je vois que mon corps vous plaît toujours autant ! Dit-elle avec amertume.

Kolya ricana de nouveau , mais ne cessa pas de la dévisager.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Dit-elle soudainement pour changer de sujet. Comment va Sheppard ?

L'attitude de Kolya changea brusquement et il reprit un semblant de sérieux. Sachant que cette créature pouvait lire en lui, il décida de répondre honnêtement.

- J'ai l'intention de l'échanger contre un autre homme. Dit-il simplement

- Heureuse pour vous ! Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Il va bien ?

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une émotion plus qu'intéressante venant de Kolya. De la jalousie ! Elle se retient alors de rire. Elle ne savait pas se qui était le plus drôle ? Que Kolya soit jaloux ou qu'il s'imagine qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre elle et Sheppard !

Elle décida de garder cette réflexion pour plus tard. Mais il lui fallait quand même savoir si Sheppard était vivant.

- J'ai posé une question ! Dit-elle d'une voix taquine , mais qui laissait entendre une légère impatience.

- Oui, il va bien...pour le moment.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, elle le savait. Elle pénétra alors assez violemment son esprit, tellement que Kolya saisit sa tête entre ses mains et posa un genoux à terre, pendant qu'elle fouillait son esprit sans merci.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Une série d'images défila dans son esprit :**_

Elle vit d'abord Sheppard assis sur une chaise discutant avec Kolya. Elle apprit alors que cet homme, contre le quel Kolya voulait échanger Sheppard n'était autre que Ladon Radim. Elle apprit aussi qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du marché, ni même d'aucun autres ! Kolya voulait la garder purement et simplement pour lui ! « Forcément »pensa Elisa. Ensuite elle vit Kolya contacter Atlantis pour leur exposer son odieux chantage. Le docteur Weir refusa ! Elle entendit aussi Ronon promettre milles morts et souffrances diverses si Kolya faisait le moindre mal à sa tante. Kolya se contenta de rire.

Ensuite vain une image qui confirma ses doutes sur le traitement que Kolya avait infliger à Sheppard. Un wraith !

C'était donc çà ! La drôle de sensation qu'elle avait sentit. Cette conscience différente et faible qu'elle avait perçut quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il semblé âgé, très âgé. Son uniforme était sale et déchiré, mais on pouvait voir qu'il devait s'agir d'un commandant. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules et ressemblaient plus à une crinière sale et désordonné. Il était enchaîné et portait une sorte de gant de sécurité sur sa main nourricière. Mais par dessus tout, il semblé affamé !

Malgré les protestations et les supplications des gens d'Atlantis, Kolya resta inflexible. C'est alors qu'il ordonna aux gardes de retirer de gant du wraith. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de plaquer sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de Sheppard.

Après avoir permis au wraith, d'avoir quelques miettes de la vie de Sheppard, le wraith fut ramené en cellule. Pendant toute cette torture Kolya était resté de glace. Il annonça alors que Sheppard aurait un répit de 3 heures, avant le prochain supplice. Puis se fut le tour de Sheppard d'être reconduit en cellule.

Elisa sortie alors de l'esprit de Kolya. Elle avait obtenue toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitait, mais cette sonde mental l'avais épuisée et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le banc de sa cellule, n'accordant aucune attention à Kolya gémissant à terre. Celui-ci se releva péniblement. Fusillant sa prisonnière du regard. Il rugit avec colère :

- Comment avez-vous OSE !

- Oh, mais j'ose justement. Répondit-elle avec amusement. Et puis c'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous auriez dût répondre directement à ma question. Au lieu d'user de sous-entendus.

- Si jamais l'envie vous reprenez de sonder mon esprit, c'est vous qui servirait de nourriture au wraith ! Menaça Kolya.

Tout à coup, le sang de Kolya se glaça. Elisa venait d'éclater de rire. Un rire sinistre, laissant apparaître un sourire carnassier.

- C'est là toute la beauté de la chose, cher Kolya ! Un wraith ne peut pas se nourrir d'un vampire. Puisqu'un vampire est déjà mort. Il n'y a donc aucune force vitale à aspirer ! Elle le regarda un instant avec dédain. Vous n'avez rien...aucun moyen de me faire peur !

Kolya la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il existait donc une espèce supérieur à celle des wraiths ?

Elisa continuait de le regarder avec un amusement certain. Ses yeux d'argent étaient comme des braises qui lui brûlait la peau. Il sentit alors son regard acéré se poser sur sa gorge. Il avala difficilement, mais reprit une attitude neutre et afficha un léger sourire au bout de quelques minutes. Puis il dit simplement :

- Soit ! Dans ce cas, je vous aurez comme le wraith. Par la faim. Puis il s'en alla sans un mots de plus.

« Dans ce cas, il me faut un plan et vite ! »Pensa Elisa. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder la gorge de Kolya. Rêvant un instant d'y planter férocement ses crocs et étancher ainsi sa soif. Et en profiter pour broyer de ses crocs la gorge de cet odieux personnage !

« Patience... »Pense t-elle encore. Elle ferma alors les yeux et décida de se reposer un peu. Car si elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces, physique et mental. Sheppard allait devoir attendre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sheppard quand à lui bouillait de rage !**_

Comment Kolya avait pu lui faire çà ! Alors qu'il l'avait épargné, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et quel était le rapport entre Kolya et Elisa ?

- Qui est Elisa ? Demanda une voix grave et caverneuse.

Sheppard se retourna brusquement . Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là! Quand les hommes de Kolya l'avaient ramené en cellule, il avait découvert avec horreur que le prisonnier de la cellule voisine, n'était autre que le wraith qui avait servit lors de sa torture. Il s'était d'ailleurs querellé avec lui et lui avait ordonné de taire.

- Elisa fait partie de mon équipe. Elle a été capturer en même temps que moi...ou plutôt à cause de moi ! Rectifia t-il avec culpabilité. Et...au fait qui vous a permis de lire mes pensées ?!

- Son esprit est différent de celui d'un humain. Il y a même une éternité que je n'ai pas sentit un esprit aussi puissant ! Dit le wraith sans prêter attention à la dernière phrase de Sheppard.

- Normal, elle n'est pas humaine! Répondit Sheppard, comme si cela était évident. Mais devant l'incrédulité du wraith, il se demandait s'il devait lui expliquer le principe du vampire ! Elisa est un vampire. Dit-il simplement.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Dit le wraith très intéressé.

- Disons que c'est une espèce assez similaire à la vôtre. Mais avec plus de charme ! Les vampires ressembles traits pour traits au humain, seulement voilà ces créatures utilisent leur charme et leur nombreux pouvoir pour ensorceler les humains et boire leur sang ! Ainsi ils prolongent leur écœurante existence.

- De tels êtres peuvent exister ? Dit le wraith, peu convaincu des propos surréaliste de l'humain.

- Croyez-le ou non. Mais Elisa en est la preuve ! Vous l'avez dit vous même, elle est différente !

-...

- Heoh ! Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Ce que vous dites est troublant. Avoua le wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_**2 heures plus tard :**_

Elisa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sentait la douleur de Sheppard. Elle était si épuisée, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Néanmoins elle avait reprit des forces, depuis la dernière visite de Kolya.

Il était temps de penser sérieusement à un plan d'évasion. Elle se mit alors en position de méditation et laissa son esprit s'élever à travers les murs de sa cellule. Son esprit, lui, pouvait aller où bon lui semble. C'était comme si elle marchait réellement dans les couloirs de la base genii. Mais il ne s'agissait que de son esprit, par conséquent Elle ne pouvait rien toucher de matériel et était invisible aux yeux des personnes qui n'étaient pas télépathes. Elle perçut justement l'esprit du wraith et décida de ''marcher'' dans sa direction, observant attentivement les différents couloirs et gardes de cette base.

Elle arriva enfin devant les deux cellules. Sheppard se tenait péniblement contre le mur, dans la première cellule. Il semblait vieux. Ses cheveux était devenu gris et de nombreuses rides étaient apparut sur son visage.

- Alors où sont vos amis ? Dit soudainement une voix grave, provenant de la cellule voisine.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils leur faut plus de temps, c'est tout ! Répondit simplement Sheppard.

Elisa n'en revenait pas . C'était le wraith qui se trouvait dans l'autre cellule !


	8. Chapter 8

« Kolya ne changera jamais »Pensa Elisa. Mettre en cellules voisines un prisonnier et son bourreau

(qui soit dit en passant est tout aussi prisonnier que Sheppard).

- Vous penser toujours qu'ils vont venir ? Continua le wraith.

- Oui, toujours.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sortir d'ici vivant.

- Cet endroit...vous en connaissez les moindres recoins ? Dit Sheppard, soudainement intéressé.

- Suffisamment pour savoir que vos amis ne pourront pas se défendre. Répondit calmement le wraith.

Cette fois, Sheppard se releva et regarda le wraith droit dans les yeux. Avant d'ajouter :

- Oui, mais à nous deux ? Vous, vous connaissez les lieux et moi je sais me battre.

Le wraith écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous voulez dire, vous et moi?Dit t-il, semblant avoir peur de comprendre.

Elisa observait la scène, elle aussi peu convaincu de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était à peine croyable. Elle s'approcha alors de la cellule du wraith et l'observa plus attentivement. Dans les souvenirs de Kolya, il avait la tête baissé, mais là pouvait voir un tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de son œil gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre?continua Sheppard.

- Ma vie.

- Vous croyez qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécu dans cette cellule ?

Le wraith se mit à grogner sous cette provocation.

« Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux Sheppard »Pensa Elisa.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le wraith tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regarda d'abord surprise, puis reprit un visage neutre. « évidement »pensa t-elle à nouveau. Les wraiths sont télépathes eux aussi . Il était donc normale qu'il puisse la voir et l'entendre sous forme d'esprit.

Le wraith la dévisagea, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

« Vous ne rêvez pas »lui dit elle en se connectant à son esprit.

« Alors, c'est vous Elisa ? Sheppard m'a parlé de vous »Répondit il par télépathie.

« Humm...je vois »dit elle d'une ''voix'' sensuelle. Elle s'avança encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse les barreaux de la cellule.

« Vous devriez accepter l'offre de Sheppard ! »

Le wraith la regarda de travers, puis ce retourna vers Sheppard.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'évader d'ici. Puis il alla se rasseoir.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui le regarda de travers.

« Soit ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que MOI je m'échappe ! Et comme je ne peux partir sans Sheppard, je viendrait le chercher et qui sait ? Si vous vous montrez plus digne, de ce que vous êtes, peut-être alors je vous libérerez aussi !...Peut-être? » Rajouta t-elle sournoisement. Puis elle s'en alla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

En ramenant son esprit vers elle, elle arriva devant la porte du couloir qui menait à sa cellule et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul garde, qui surveillait la porte.

« Parfait » Elle voulut pénétrer son esprit et le contrôler, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle regagna alors son corps et ouvrit les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et Kolya apparut devant elle.

- Décidément, c'est une obsession chez vous. Dit elle d'une voix dépourvu d'émotion.

- Je voulais juste vous voir. Répondit Kolya, tout en ignorant sa phrase.

- Eh bien vous m'avez vu, c'est bon. Alors partez maintenant.

Kolya ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de la fixer. Elle se leva alors de son banc et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur de défi.

- Vous êtes sourd ! Allez-vous s'en. Cette fois, elle avait élevée la voix. A chacune de leur rencontre, il ne cessait de la dévisager et ce manège devenait plus qu'agaçant.

Kolya s'approcha alors des barreaux, mais il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes encore plus belle en colère !

Un silence de mort s'installa. Kolya ne la dévisageait plus, il la dévorait des yeux. Cette vision la fit frémir de dégoût. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Se dit Elisa, tu veux jouer? Soit !

Elle s'approcha doucement, mais toujours armée de sa démarche féline. Un petit sourire moqueur vain étirer ses belles lèvres.

- Toujours aussi entiché de moi, à ce que je vois. Dit elle en s'arrêtant au milieu de la cellule.

-Et d'avantage ! Répondit Kolya. Il s'arrêta brusquement de sourire quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

Cette fois-ci, Elisa rit de bon cœur. Kolya lui semblait hypnotisé par son rire. Il rompit alors les limites qu'il s'était imposé quelques minutes plutôt. Il se tenait maintenant juste devant la grille.

Elisa cessa de rire et regarda à nouveau Kolya. Il s'était rapproché. Il aurait juste suffit de tendre le bras pour s'emparer de sa gorge.

Elle s'avança d'un pas langoureux, parfaitement consciente de ce que cela produisait chez cet homme. C'était un jeu cruel, auquel elle jouait. Elle s'arrêta devant la grille, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Kolya.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle froid sur sa peau. Sentir son parfum si envoûtant. Elle était proche, si proche...

Même lors de leur première rencontre, il n'avait pu résister à cette créature. Elle avait utilisée son charme irrésistible pour l'envoûté et obtenir toutes sortes d'informations précieuses. Ce qui lui avait valut de dures réprimandes de la part de Kowen, l'ancien leader genii, ainsi que plusieurs années de détention pour avoir divulgué des informations secret défense Genii. Mais plus il voulait haïr et se venger de cette femme, plus il la désirait. Mais ne elle cessait de lui filer entre les doigts.

- Toujours à rabâcher ces vieux souvenirs. Dit elle, comme si elle avait suivit le cours de ses pensées.

Sa voix sortie brusquement Kolya de sa rêverie, malgré le fait qu'elle avait susurrée ces mots.

Kolya se remit à l'observer, quand il s'aperçut que ses yeux s'était en train de briller, illuminant ainsi son beau visage pale. Il se sentit alors attiré comme un aiment et il approcha encore plus son visage de celui d'Elisa, qui n'effectua aucun mouvement de recule. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, quand tout à coup, dans un éclair de lucidité, Kolya recula brusquement contre le mur. Son instinct avait sentit le danger et l'avait poussé à reculer. Il avait bien fait ! Il constata qu'elle avait passé son bras à travers les barreaux et avait essayée de le saisir.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Comme une enfant qui venait de faire une mauvaise farce.

- Bravo ! Encore une minute de plus et vous seriez tombé dans mon piège. Vous avez fait des progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre !

Kolya ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Elle avait encore tentée de l'ensorceler et avait bien failli réussir .Il sortit alors en coup de vent, pour ne pas retomber sous son charme, qui, cette fois-ci lui serait sûrement fatal !

Elisa, qu'en à elle, était tranquillement retournée s'asseoir sur son banc. Satisfaite.


	10. Chapter 10

_**« Bien, assez rit ! »**_

Kolya n'avait fait que retarder son plan et Sheppard allait bientôt subir une autre et dernière séance de torture. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et ferma les yeux.

Elle étira son esprit jusqu'à celui du garde, qui surveillait la porte du couloir. « Sa ne va pas être, trop difficile »

Elle connecta alors son esprit au sien et mit peu de temps à le contrôler.

« Pris dans ma toile, tu es à moi »

« Marche esclave, vient à moi »

« Vient à moi, libère moi »

De son esprit, une petite musique fantomatique s'éleva dans les airs, pour accompagner ses sombres paroles. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et dans un sourire triomphant, elle vit le garde apparaître. Elle continua de chanter, jusqu'à ce que le garde lui ouvre la porte de sa cellule. Elle cessa alors de chanter, mais ne quitta pas son esprit pour autant ! Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou et le lécha sensuellement, avant de le mordre à pleine dents !

Elle pu enfin sentir le goût du sang sur ses lèvres. Enfin elle pouvait étancher sa soif. Sentir cette sensation délicieuse, se répandre dans tout son être. Elle dût néanmoins soutenir le garde, qui commençait à pâlir et tressaillir, sa vie s'éteignant. Une fois rassasiée, elle laissa l'homme tomber à terre. Mort.

« Et maintenant, Sheppard ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard était épuisé ! Il avait vainement essayé de convaincre le wraith de faire équipe pour s'enfuir, mais il avait refusé. Et maintenant il allait mourir. Et Elisa qui n'avait toujours montré aucun signe de vie.

Il fut encore installé sur cette maudite chaise. Kolya était là, lui aussi, mais il semblait perturbé. Non pas qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui ! Mais voir cet être si froid, ''déstabilisé'' ! C'était signé Elisa Dex !

- Des problèmes avec votre prisonnière ? Se hasarda Sheppard.

Kolya le regarda surpris. Cela ce voyait à ce point que cette femme le perturbait ?

- Elle est vivante, si c'est votre question.

- Tant mieux. Dit Sheppard. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Si elle apprend à se tenir docile, alors il ne lui arrivera rien. Dit froidement Kolya.

- Là, je crois que vous rêvez ! Elisa ? Docile ?

- J'y arriverai. Rétorqua Kolya.

- Alors sa remonte à loin vous deux, hein ?

Kolya afficha alors un léger sourire coupable.

- Trêve de plaisanteries. Dit soudainement Kolya. Faites entrer le wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sheppard ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de ce passer ! Le docteur Weir avait encore refusée l'offre de Kolya. Il avait donc donné la permission au wraith de prendre le peu de vie qui lui restait. Seulement voilà, il s'était arrêté ! Le wraith avait cessé de se nourrir de lui. Il faut donc ramené en cellule. Sa mort était donc programmé dans 2 heures !

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté?Demanda Sheppard.

- Parce ce que nous aurons besoin de votre force pour nous échappés. Répondit calmement le wraith.

- Ah...maintenant vous voulez vous échappé ?!


	11. Chapter 11

Sheppard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces wraiths alors ! Mais bon, maintenant il fallait un plan. Sans parler qu'il ne pouvait partir sans Elisa ! Il était même surpris qu'elle n'est pas déjà réussi à s'échapper.

_**2 heures plus tard :**_

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution, quand les gardes vinrent les chercher. Un seul regard échangé et Sheppard repoussa les deux gardes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Le wraith, lui, projeta violemment un garde contre le mur et immobilisa le second. Frappent avec rage sa main contre la grille, pour ce libérer du gant de protection, qui retenait sa main nourricière prisonnière. Une fois libéré, il plaqua sa main sur la poitrine du second garde. Quand tous les gardes furent à terre, ils empruntèrent un couloir, puis un autre,... Jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir surveillé.

Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur. Sheppard se prépara à attaquer, quand ils entendirent un bruit effrayant.

On aurait dit une sorte de rugissement animal, mélangé à un rire sinistre. Suivit des cris des gardes !

Ils se décidèrent donc à regarder de qu'elle animal, il pouvait bien s'agir ?

Une femme se tenait debout au milieu du couloir et leur tournait le dos. Instinctivement, les deux compagnons levèrent leurs armes vers elle. Elle se retourna lentement avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Elisa ?! S'écria Sheppard.

- Coucou messieurs ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Dites, vous comptaient vraiment me tuée avec des armes aussi désuètes !

Son sourire fit frémir les deux hommes. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, ainsi que les bouts de ses doigts. Ils regardèrent alors au sol et virent les corps sans vie des cinq gardes qui surveillaient le couloir ! Pour la plus part, on pouvait clairement voir que leur gorge avaient était arraché sauvagement ! Pour d'autres, on distinguait de nombreux coups de griffes sur leur corps.

- On se rencontre enfin. Dit elle en s'adressent au wraith.

Le wraith échangea un bref regard avec Sheppard. C'était vrai ! Tous ce que lui avait dit Sheppard sur ces créatures buveuses de sang était vrai !

- Bon, vous pouvaient rester là, des heures à me contempler ou vous... Dit elle en pointant le wraith du doigt... pouvez nous conduire à la sortie ? Humm.

Sur ces mots, ils allèrent de couloirs en couloirs. Suivant le wraith, jusqu'à une éventuel sortie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Pendant ce temps :**_

Kolya écoutait les rapport de ses hommes. Sheppard et le wraith avaient réussi à s'enfuir ensemble ! C'est ce qui le surprenait le plus. Pendant qu'il continuait d'écouter les rapport, un des gardes se rua dans la salle l'air affolé.

- Et bien, que se passe t' il encore ? Demanda Kolya.

- ...La pri...son...nière,...commandant. Elle s'est éch...appée ! Réussi t' il à articulé.

Kolya écarquilla les yeux. Il ne manquait plus çà !

- COMMENT ?! Comment a t' elle pu s'échapper ? Cria Kolya avec fureur.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on a retrouvé le corps du garde devant sa cellule...cette psychopathe lui a déchiqueté la gorge !


	12. Chapter 12

_**En se moment, dans les couloirs de la base genii :**_

Les trois compères arrivèrent devant une échelle. Sheppard passa le premier, suivit du wraith.

L'échelle menait en fait à une trappe, qui menait elle-même en plein cœur d'une forêt. Mais à peine, Elisa tenta de monter l'échelle, qu'elle entendit Sheppard et le wraith se disputer en haut de l'échelle ! « Ahhhh...les mâle ! » pensa t' elle.

Elle se concentra et s'éleva alors dans les airs.

Quand Sheppard et le wraith se retournèrent, ils virent Elisa,...en lévitation. Le wraith tressaillit.

- Elle peut voler ?! S'exclama t' il.

- Non, elle plane, c'est tout ! C'est pas si impressionnant que çà ! Répondit Sheppard.

- Allez mourir, Sheppard! Répliqua t' elle sèchement , en redescendent lentement au sol. Vous êtes jaloux, parce ce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire !

- Non, c'est fau...

- Si, vous êtes jaloux ! Le coupa t' elle. Mais ça vous ferez trop mal de le reconnaître. Avouez-le.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers le wraith :

- Vous êtes blessé ?

- Si ne me nourris pas bientôt, je vais mourir. Répondit simplement le wraith.

- Ne me regardez pas comme çà ! S'exclama Sheppard

- Inutile de me regarder aussi ! De toute façon un wraith ne peut pas se nourrir d'un vampire. Mais en revanche...

Elle dévisagea le wraith sans retenue pendant un instant avant de continuer :

- Je n'ai jamais dit non à du sang de wraith ! Et à la moindre moindre manigance...

Elle voulu poursuivre, quand elle se stoppa net.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Des humains approchent !

- Oui, moi aussi, je les sent. Dit le wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Quelques heures plus tard :**_

Sheppard, Elisa et leur compagnon d'infortune courraient à travers la forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais cela n'affectait nullement la jeune femme et le wraith, compte tenu de fait que tous deux pouvaient voir dans le noir. Mais ils devaient de temps à autre attendre Sheppard, vu son ''grand âge'' soudain !

Cette course dura encore quelques minutes, quand le wraith s'écroula à terre.

- Sa va ? Vous tenez le coup ? Demanda Elisa.

- J'ai seulement besoin de repos.

- Bien. Nous aussi, on va faire une pause. Déclara Sheppard. On aura plus de chances de trouver la porte des étoiles, une fois reposés cela va de soi...Si bien sur, nous allons dans la bonne direction ?


	13. Chapter 13

Le wraith ne répondit rien. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

- Vous ne savez pas où se trouve la porte des étoiles, pas vrai ? Insinua Sheppard.

- Non...c'était il y a beaucoup trop longtemps. Avoua le wraith

- Et voilà ce que c'est John ! Que d'écouter un wraith ! Fulmina Sheppard.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous décevoir Sheppard. Répondit solennellement le wraith.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Elisa. Se rappellent la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Celle-ci, lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil.

Tout à coup un grésillement se fit entendre. Elisa regarda autour d'elle, puis sortit un talkie-walkie de sa veste et actionna le bouton :

**Kolya :** « Alors, vous les avaient trouvés ? »

**soldat genii :** « Non, commandant . Nous concentrons les recherches près de la porte des étoiles »

**Kolya :** « N'oubliaient pas, je veux Elisa vivante ! Tuaient les deux autres »

- Bien. On vient d'apprendre deux choses. Commença Elisa. La première : C'est qu'il m'aime plus que vous !

A cette remarque, le wraith se mit à rire.

- Et la seconde : On ne seraient pas arrivés entier jusqu'à la porte.

- Alors c'est fini. Dit le wraith d'un ton fataliste.

- Non! S'exclama Sheppard. Jamais un humain abandonne un des siens, c'est la troisième chose à apprendre !

-Vous croyez toujours qu'ils vont venir ? S'étonna le wraith.

- Kolya ne sait pas où on est ! Et les chances que nos amis arrives et nous retrouvent augmente peu à peu.

- Vous tenez plus du wraith que vous ne voulez le croire. Dit soudainement le wraith.

- J'aime pas du tout ce genre de réflexion ! Dit Sheppard avec dégoût.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre de nous. Un tas de choses que vous ne savez pas.

« c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire »pensa Elisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait une heure, qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais Sheppard avait finit par succomber au sommeil. Le wraith, quand à lui, ne dormait pas, mais il était toujours couché à même le sol. Elisa, elle, fixait Sheppard. Il semblait si vieux. Encore plus que quand elle l'avait vu dans sa cellule, sous forme d'esprit.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda le wraith.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation, qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant son accord.

- Quel âge avez vous ?

Cette question lui fit hausser un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à tous sauf à çà.

- Voyons, mon cher, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas ! Dit elle avec un sourire en coin.


	14. Chapter 14

- Sheppard m 'a dit que vous êtes un vampire. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de créature comme vous. Il m'a aussi dit que votre moyen d'alimentation vous rend vous aussi immortel ! C'est pour çà que je voudrai savoir votre âge.

- Humm..., même prisonnier, Sheppard a la langue bien pendu ! Mais c'est si gentiment demandé ! Alors...pour être précise...je dois avoir...5 524 ans. A peu de chose près.

Le wraith la regarda ébahi. Vu son physique, il l'aurait vu plus jeune !

- Je suis bien conservée, hein !

Cette remarque fit s'agrandir encore plus les yeux du wraith. C'en était trop, elle éclata de rire.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. D'abord surprit, il se décala légèrement.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne mord pas. Enfin...pas souvent.

Cette proximité mettait le wraith mal à l'aise. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi j'avais une question à vous poser. Avoua t' elle.

Le wraith se releva en s'aident de ses coudes et se ramena en une position assise. Attendent la question.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rendu ses années de vie à Sheppard. Vous lui devez bien çà, non ?

Le wraith la dévisagea. Cette fois il était au delà de la surprise !

- Co...comment savez-vous pour le ''Don de vie'' ?!

Elle ne dit rien. Attendent sa réponse.

- Répondez ! S'énerva le wraith.

- Ah non ! C'est à vous de me répondre ! Vous m'avez posé une question, j'y ai répondu. A votre tour ! Répondit elle avec autorité.

Le regard du wraith devint soudain arrogant. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Seul les wraiths et les adorateurs étaient au courant pour le don de vie ! Il tenta alors de se connecter à son esprit, pour savoir comment cette information, avait bien pu arriver jusqu'à elle. Mais il fut violemment repoussé.

- Je n'essaierai même pas, si j'étais vous ! Peu importe comment j'ai eu connaissance d'une tel chose.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question. Déclara le wraith en la défient du regard.

- Soit ! Dans ce cas, bon nuit ! Elle se leva, puis s'éloigna aussi vite que la lumière. Le wraith ne l'avait même pas vu partir.

Il se rallongea et décida de dormir un peu. « Quel étrange créature ! »pensa t' il. De quel monde pouvait t' elle bien venir ? Comment savait t' elle pour le don de vie ? Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces soi-disant vampires ? Et surtout, y en avaient-ils d'autres ?!

Que de questions, sans réponses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

_**Le lendemain :**_

Le wraith se réveilla en sursaut. Des humains approchaient. Sa blessure de la veille le faisait encore souffrir. S'il voulait se défendre, il lui fallait plus de force. Il regarda autour de lui : Elisa n'était pas là. Apparemment, elle n'était pas revenu de la nuit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sheppard, encore endormi contre un arbre. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Toujours aucune traces d'Elisa. « C'est l'occasion ! »pensa t' il.


	15. Chapter 15

Le wraith se leva péniblement, mettant une main sur sa blessure, il s'approcha de Sheppard et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Sheppard ouvrit alors lentement les yeux.

- On a de la visite. Dit simplement le wraith.

Avant même que Sheppard puisse dire un mot, le wraith plaqua sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Elisa se réveilla subitement, tellement qu'elle manqua de tomber ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était assise sur une branche d'arbre, dos au tronc. Les événements de la nuit lui revinrent. Elle s'était disputée avec le wraith et avait quittée ce qui leur servaient de campement, pour se changer les idées et éviter de tuer quelqu'un, tellement cet arrogant personnage l'avait énervée ! Ensuite, la fatigue la gagnant, elle avait trouvée cet abri en hauteur. Tout à coup, elle sentit l'odeur de la chair humaine. Les hommes de Kolya ! Ils étaient proche et elle ne les avaient même pas sentit plus tôt ! « Ma pauvre Elisa, tu te fais vraiment vieille ! »

Elle descendit alors de son arbre et marcha prudemment dans vers le groupe d'humains.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de ces humains, leur odeur se faisait plus forte. Réveillant ainsi son appétit.

« Je les aient sentit le premier » Résonna subitement une voix dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta net. C'était lui, le wraith !

« Narguez moi en plus ! Je vous direz rien ! » Répliqua t' elle sèchement. De quel droit osait t' il interrompre ''sa'' partie de chasse !

« Nous n'avons qu'à les tuer ensemble ! »Proposa le wraith.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Elle n'aimait pas partager ! Mais son instinct prit finalement le dessus.

« Très bien. J'attaque sur la droite ! »

Elle contourna alors légèrement le groupe d'humains, qui s'avançaient toujours vers elle et se mit en position d'attaque. Accroupie, toutes griffes dehors, crocs acérés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

En approchant des humains, le wraith sentit l'esprit de cette femme ! Elle aussi s'approchait des humains. Sachant qu'elle était un prédateur, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle convoitait également le gibier qui se dirigeait droit vers elle !

Pas question ! Il les avait sentit le premier et en avait bien plus besoin qu'elle !

Mais vu son caractère, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau facilement. Il tenta donc une autre approche.

« Nous n'avons qu'à les tuer ensemble » Tenta t' il vainement.

Contre toute attente, elle accepta !

Il grimpa alors à un arbre et attendis le groupe d'humains.

Une fois à porter, il descendit de son arbre et atterrit derrière un garde. Quand celui-ci se retourna, le wraith le projeta dans les airs, d'une main ! Deux autres gardes se précipitèrent sur lui et lui tirèrent dessus. Le wraith encaissa les coups et attrapa de chaque mains les armes des deux gardes et les tira vers lui avant de les pousser tout deux à terre. Il maintenait l'un des garde au sol, tendit qu'il posa sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de l'autre garde.

Il était toujours en train de se nourrir, quand il reçut coup de feu dans le dos ! Le wraith tourna la tête, sans pour autant lâcher sa proie. C'était le garde qu'il avait assommé quelques minutes plus tôt . Il venait de se réveillé et pointait maintenant son arme vers lui.

Il allait tirer une seconde fois, quand quelque chose se rua sur lui dans un rugissement fauve ! Le garde se mit à crier sous la terreur, mais son cris fut vite étouffé par deux crocs, transperçant la chair de son cou, sans pitié !

C'était Elisa !


	16. Chapter 16

Quand le wraith acheva sa dernière victime, il se leva et se tourna vers Elisa. Elle était toujours penchée sur ''son'' garde. Le wraith s'avança prudemment d'elle et voulu lui toucher l'épaule, quand elle se redressa et se releva gracieusement. Laissant le corps inerte du garde à ses pieds. Par instinct, le wraith recula.

- Allons, je ne vous ait pas sauvé la vie, pour vous tuer maintenant. Déclara t' elle, en essuyant le mince filet de sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Rétorqua le wraith avec arrogance.

- Permettez moi d'en douter, mon cher ! Le taquina t' elle.

Le wraith émit un petit grognement, avant de poser son regard sur le cou du garde. Il pouvait y voir deux étranges marques. La morsure semblait profonde.

- C'est donc ainsi que vous vous nourrissez.

Mais à peine avait t' il relevé les yeux vers elle, qu'elle avait disparut !

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre d'avantage, il retourna là où il avait laissé Sheppard. Il l'aperçut au bout de quelques minutes. Étendu sur le sol. Une fois près de lui, le wraith l'observa un instant. Cet homme devait avoir dans les 30 ans, il y a quelques heures et maintenant il paraissait centenaire ! Le wraith hésitait entre consommer cet humain et son sens de l'honneur.

« Vous lui devez bien çà, non ? » Se rappela t' il soudain. Cette phrase qu' Elisa lui avait dit, la nuit précédente.

- Finissez le travail ! Réussi à articuler Sheppard.

Le wraith posa un genoux à terre.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, John Sheppard, les humains ne savent pas tout des wraiths. Ils ignorent un tas de chose ! Répondit le wraith en abaissant sa main droite sur la poitrine de Sheppard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Pendant ce temps, un jumper avait traversé la porte des étoiles et avait atterrit dans la forêt.**_

Ronon marchait en éclaireur, suivit de Teyla, Mckay, Carson et quelques marines.

Ils avançaient à toute allure à travers la forêt . Quand un léger cris se fit entendre au loin. Ronon fila comme une flèche ! Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre les autres.

Quand Ronon aperçut le wraith, au dessus de Sheppard, il l'empoigna et le jeta vers l'arrière. Pointant ensuite son arme sur lui et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Stoppe, Arrêtaient ! S'écria Sheppard, qui s'était relevé d'un trait.

- Je ne comprend pas colonel. Dit Carson. Il vous a prit plusieurs années...

- Il les lui a toutes rendus. Dit calmement une voix derrière eux.

- Elisa ?! S'écrièrent t' ils en cœur.

Elle était apparut de nul part et affichait ce fameux sourire moqueur, qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux gens d'Atlantis.

Ronon qu'en à lui, oublia le wraith et se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte, avant de se défaire de lui et se tourna vers le wraith.

- Félicitation ! Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix. Lui dit t' elle avec un sourire, qui était inconnu de tous. Un sourire franc et sincère.


	17. Chapter 17

- Comment est-ce possible ? Continua Teyla.

- Çà je ne sais pas. Répondit Sheppard en regardant le wraith.

En effet, le wraith lui avait rendu toutes ses années de vie. Ses cheveux étaient de redevenu brun foncé et toutes ses rides avaient disparut. Comment ?

- Le don de pouvoir rendre la vie, est uniquement réservé à nos plus dévoués admirateurs et généralement à nos frères. Expliqua le wraith.

- A croire qu'il y a effectivement des choses sur vous, que nous ignorons.

- Sheppard, vous et Elisa m'avaient permis de vivre ! Je vient de acquitter de ma dette. Envers vous en tout cas. Rajouta t' il, avant de regarder Elisa.

- Non mais vous rigolez ! Il a l'air encore plus jeune et plus fort qu'avant ! S'exclama Mckay.

- Et Kolya ? Demanda Teyla.

En entendant ce nom, Sheppard se précipita sur Elisa et sortit le talkie-walkie de sa poche et actionna le bouton :

« Kolya, ici Sheppard ! Kolya, je savais que vous prendriez la fuite ! La prochaine fois, je vous jure que je vous descend, vous m'entendez ! » Puis il coupa la communication.

- Oh...désolé Elisa ! Vous aussi vous auriez voulu lui dire un mot, je suppose ? S'excusa Sheppard. Sous l'effet de la colère, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle aussi avait un compte à régler avec Kolya !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Sheppard. A notre prochaine rencontre, mes mots seront les derniers que Kolya entendront ! Dit t' elle avec une voix remplie de haine et de mépris.

- Bon, eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Ronon impatient, en fixant le wraith.

- On a conclut un marché. Dit simplement Sheppard.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous l'honoriez ! Ironisa le wraith.

Ronon tendit alors son arme à Sheppard, sous le regard dur d'Elisa. Il hésita un instant, puis saisit l'arme et tira sur le wraith, qui s'écroula au sol.

Ronon repris son arme de la main de Sheppard et l'examina.

- Vous l'avez pas tué ! S'exclama t' il déçut.

- Non, on va l'emmener avec nous et le déposer sur une autre planète. Sheppard se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe. Merci d'être venu les amis ! Dit t' il avec reconnaissance.

- Vous auriez dût le tuer ! Insista Ronon.

- Mon pauvre neveu ! Ça tourne vraiment de la haine à l'obsession chez toi ! Dit Elisa exaspérée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Le wraith se réveilla brusquement, en rugissant, comme pour lutter contre un ennemi invisible. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus sur la planète où il s'était enfuit avec Sheppard et Elisa. Et surtout il était en vie !

Sheppard et Elisa se tenaient d'ailleurs devant lui.

- Sheppard...j'ai cru que vous...

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous avez à apprendre, sur les humains. Dit tranquillement Sheppard.

- Certes. Dit le wraith une fois debout. Et si nos chemins se recroisent ?

« J'espère bien ! » Lui lança Elisa par Télépathie.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui arrivera ! Dit joyeusement Sheppard.

Le wraith se contenta de sourire. Quand il entendit le bruit d'un Dart. Ce bruit si familier lui fit lever la tête et quand baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Elisa et Sheppard, ils avaient tous les deux disparus .


	18. Chapter 18

_**Atlantis, 1 an après. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés :**_

Atlantis était maintenant dirigé par le colonel Samantha Carter, depuis la triste disparition du docteur Weir. Sa perte avait laissé un vide sur Atlantis. Même si le colonel Carter avait finalement réussi à se faire accepter de tous.

Teyla traversait les couloirs de la cité, menant à la salle d'entraînement . Une fois arrivée devant la salle, la porte s'ouvrit . Elle entra et aperçut Ronon et Elisa en train de se battre sauvagement.

Comme d'habitude, le combat se faisait à mains nues. Les coups de Ronon étaient puissant, mais Elisa les esquivaient tous avec une souplesse animal. (sans utiliser sa force et sa rapidité vampirique, pour que le combat reste loyal!).

Ronon tenta alors de la frapper au visage, mais elle esquiva encore le coup et l'empoigna par le col, avant de le soulever de terre et de le projeter au sol. L'immobilisant par la même occasion. Elle regardait Ronon avec un grand sourire triomphant.

- Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? Demanda t' elle

- C'est toi. Marmonna Ronon.

- Dit le avec conviction...Dit t' elle, en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

- C'est TOI !

- Bien ! Dit t' elle satisfaite.

Elle se releva et tendit une main à Ronon, qu'il accepta et se releva à son tour.

- Eh bien Teyla, qui y a t' il ? Demanda doucement Elisa.

Teyla sursauta. Elisa avait semblant de ne pas la voir, quand elle était entrée. Se concentrant uniquement sur le combat.

- Oh...le colonel Carter vous demande tous les deux, pour la réunion.

- D'accord, on arrivent. Répondit Ronon.

Ronon essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elisa alla remettre son éternel veste noir et se recoiffa. Ensuite ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle de contrôle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Presque tous les membre de l'équipe étaient là. Sheppard, Mckay, Carson, Samantha Carter et Teyla.

Ronon alla s'asseoir à côté de Teyla, tandis qu'Elisa prenait place en bout de table.

Les sujets de cette réunion étaient divers et variés. Mais aucun ne retenait l'attention d'Elisa. Si bien, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, depuis le début de la réunion. Jusqu'à ce que le sujet dévie sur la drogue Hoffan.

- Avons nous des nouvelles des Hoffans, depuis notre dernière collaboration ? Demanda Carter.

- Pas vraiment . Dit Carson. On sait juste que le virus à tué plus de la moitié de leur population.

Carson baissa la tête, honteux. Le pauvre médecin se sentait toujours très coupable de cette tragédie.

- Moi par contre, je me demande toujours comment le premier wraith a réussi s'échapper. Dit Sheppard.

- Le premier wraith ? Répéta Ronon.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Vous, vous n'étiez pas encore là. Il n'y avait que Elisa à l'époque. Dit Mckay.

- a l'origine, on avaient capturé un wraith et...oh, on l'avaient même appelé Steve ! Raconta Sheppard. Et on ne sait par quel miracle, il a réussi à s'échapper et à quitter Atlantis sans que personne ne le voit ! Alors on a dût en capturer un autre.


	19. Chapter 19

- Il était vraiment spécial. Continua Sheppard. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, s'était pour nous menacer !

- En gros, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de désagréable. Termina Mckay.

- Moi je l'aimais bien. Dit soudainement Elisa.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Surpris.

- Pardon ?! Demanda Teyla.

Ronon regardait intensément sa tante, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce.

- Quoi ? Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder ! Au contraire...Dit Elisa, en souriant, comme si elle se rappelait des souvenirs agréables.

A cet instant, tous les visages se décomposèrent. Mais Ronon se leva et la toisa avec dégoût.

- C'est une blague, j'espère ?!

- Pas du tout. Répondit t' elle calmement. Et je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de choquant, là dedans.

- Ah ! Parce que le fait que vous trouvez un wraith séduisant, c'est pas choquant ?! Rétorqua Mckay

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit Elisa ! S'exclama Teyla. Ces montres se nourrissent des humains !

- Moi aussi, Teyla. Dit t' elle froidement.

- Mais...

- Assez ! La coupa Elisa, en se levant de son siège. Vous tous ici, n'avaient pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour comprendre !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! S'énerva Ronon. Elisa, tu es vraiment devenu vicieuse avec le temps !

Elle fixait Ronon d'une façon étrange. Personne n'aurait sut dire, si elle le regardait avec colère ou amusement.

- Je l'étais déjà avant, tu sais. Répondit t' elle finalement.

Cette fois, Ronon n'en pouvait plus.

- Va t'en au diable ! S'écria t' il, avant de quitter la salle, à la hâte. Elisa éclata de rire, car elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas sincère.

- Le diable c'est un ami ! Et ne vous méprenez pas, cher neveu. En m'insultant de la sorte, vous me donnez là un très mauvais exemple !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta aussi la salle de réunion, sans prêter attention aux autres, qui restaient d'ailleurs sans voix. Il était très rare, que le neveu et la tante se disputent. Mais heureusement, ils se réconciliaient toujours au bout d'une heure. Et en général, c'est Elisa qui avait le dernier mot !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Après cette réunion désastreuse, Elisa déambulait dans les couloirs déserts de la cité.

Au début, elle n'avait prêtée aucune attention à la leurs discutions. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent le sujet des Hoffans et surtout de Steve.

« Steve... »

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de lui !


	20. Chapter 20

_**Flash-back : **_

Elisa marchait vers le téléporteur pour se rendre au niveau 6 de la cité. Les cellules.

Sheppard et son équipe étaient partis à la ''chasse au wraith'' et n'étaient pas revenus les mains vides.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine, qu'ils avaient capturés ce wraith. Mais c'était la première fois, qu'elle allait le voir.

Une fois arrivée au niveau 6, elle se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait la cellule du wraith. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans le couloir. Tellement, qu'Elisa n'entendait que le bruit de ses talons aiguilles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, que des voix se firent entendre.

- Votre mort certaine...est ce que je suis, c'est tout !

Elle entra alors dans la salle.

- Que signifie ces menaces ? Dit t' elle dans un murmure.

- Ah, Elisa ! Vous tombez bien ! Dit joyeusement Sheppard. Approchez, je vais vous présenter.

Elle s'exécuta et se plaça pile devant le wraith.

- Alors, Elisa je vous présente Steve. Steve je vous présente Elisa, c'est elle qui vous surveillera dorénavant.

Le wraith grogna à l'écoute de ce nom. Mais Elisa, elle, ne dit rien. Elle l'observait.

Il paraissait assez ''jeune'' pour un wraith. Il devait avoir dans les 2 000, 3 000 ans. Son uniforme montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un commandant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé et lui arrivaient jusqu'au dessus des ses reins. Ils étaient attachés en demi-queue à l'arrière de son crâne. Il portait également un bouc en deux longues mèches, partant de dessous sa bouche. Ces deux mèches étaient recouvertes de fils argenté sur une partie de leur longueur, avec quelques perles ici et là. Il était assez grand et devait bien faire une demi tête de plus qu'elle. Son corps était mince et élancé. Et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune presque doré. Mais son expression de visage, ressemblait à celle de tous les wraiths : arrogante et méprisante !

Hormis ce détail, Elisa dût admettre qu'il était très beau ! Et le mot était faible !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Ce misérable humain ! Comment osait-il lui donner un nom !

- Votre mort certaine...est ce que je suis, c'est tout !

- Je préfère Steve ! Répondit narquoisement Sheppard.

- Que signifie ces menaces ? Demanda une voix.

Cette voix provenait de derrière Sheppard. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- Ah, Elisa ! Vous tombez bien ! Approchez je vais vous présenter ! Dit Sheppard en regardant le wraith d'une façon moqueuse.

La personne que Sheppard avait interpellé s'approcha et le wraith pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Sans doute la plus belle, qu'il ait jamais vu ! Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et aussi long que la chevelure d'une reine wraith. Ses habits ressemblaient d'ailleurs à ceux d'un wraith. Elle était vêtu d'un corset de velours noir, avec de fins motifs rouge vif, d'un pantalon de toile noir et de longues bottes à talons aiguilles, la rendant encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et ses yeux...d'une couleur d'argent incomparable et des pupilles verticales comme celles d'un wraith. Elle se tenait fièrement et surtout n'affichait aucune peur face à lui !

- Alors, Elisa je vous présente Steve. Steve je vous présente Elisa, c'est elle qui vous surveillera dorénavant.


	21. Chapter 21

Les deux prédateurs ne cessaient de se toiser.

Scrutant, s'évaluent l'un, l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda finalement le wraith. Rompant ainsi le silence.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Dit t' elle simplement.

Le wraith la regarda de travers, avant de s'approcher de la grille.

- Comme vous l'a dit Sheppard, c'est moi qui vous surveillerai. Vu que vous ne pouvez pas résister à l'envie de vous introduire dans les esprits des gardes. Elle se mit à lui sourire, en signe de provocation. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'avec moi, vous allez avoir du mal.

Puis elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Mais a peine fut t' elle dehors, qu'elle entendit le wraith crier de fureur après Sheppard.

« Décidément, Sheppard à un don pour énerver les gens ! ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Le lendemain : **_

Cela fait déjà deux heures, qu'elle surveillait ''Steve''.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci, l'avait salué, quand elle était entrée. Puis il s'était mit en position de méditation et s'était plongé dans un mutisme complet.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures et Elisa s'ennuyait ferme !

Pour un peu, elle aurait aimée que Steve la provoque ! Histoire de passer le temps.

D'ordinaire, c'était les marines qui s'occupaient de surveiller le wraith. Mais il les avaient tellement effrayés, à force de s'introduire dans leurs esprits, qu'ils ne voulaient même plus mettre les pieds au niveau 6. Résultat, le docteur Weir avait gentiment ordonnée à Elisa de s'en chargeait. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée avec un wraith, aussi muet qu'une tombe !

- Alors comme çà, on s'ennuie ? Dit Steve, de toute évidence amusé par la situation.

Il sortit, Elisa de ses pensés.

- Alors comme çà, vous savez parler ? Répondit t' elle, avec un ton faussement étonnée.

- Je me demande, si vous seriez toujours aussi fière, si il n'y avait pas cette grille entre nous ? Dit alors le wraith avec mépris.

- Absolument ! Dit t' elle avec orgueil. Elle se leva et se plaça devant la grille. De toute façon, comme vous avez dût le sentir, je n'éprouve nulle peur à votre égard. Steve !

Steve se leva à son tour. Cette femelle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Mais elle dégageait une aura dangereuse et n'avait rien à voir avec un être humain.

- Qu'êtes vous ? Redemanda t' il.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui ! Dit t' il avec impatience.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Elle étira son esprit jusqu'à celui de Steve. D'abord surprit, le wraith fini par accepter la connexion. Trop curieux pour reculer.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve vit alors plusieurs images :

Il vit une femme aux yeux d'argent, avec une force et une vitesse hors du commun.

Puis il vit un homme dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à sourire, mais deux crocs effrayant dépassaient de ses lèvres et se plantèrent dans le cou de l'humain.

Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, les yeux du wraith s'agrandirent de crainte et de stupeur. Et puis vint la dernière et plus terrifiante image aux yeux du wraith : il vit Elisa penchée sur une autre proie, mais pas n'importe la qu'elle. Un wraith ! Elle était en train de se nourrir d'un wraith!

Puis, plus rien.

Elle s'était retirée de son esprit et le fixait, sans aucune émotion apparente.

De peur, le wraith eu un mouvement de recule.

« Je suis ce que l'on appelle un vampire »Dit t' elle par télépathie.

Steve ne répondit rien.

- Vous avez peur ? Demanda t' elle, avec un sourire en coin.

- Non ! Répondit le wraith, avec arrogance.

- Menteur !

Steve rugit ! Blessé dans son orgueil, il tenta de la défier une ultime fois.

- Entrez dans cette cellule si vous l'osez...et nous verrons qui a peur de l'autre ! Déclara t' il avec fureur.

- Soit ! Dit t' elle en souriant joyeusement.

Elle ouvrit alors la cellule et y entra, en se dirigeant droit vers Steve, s'arrêta devant lui et ne dit plus un mot.

Steve en resta pétrifié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle oserait entrer ! Et pourtant, elle était là,devant lui. « Si seulement elle était humaine... »Pensa t' il. Il pourrait alors se nourrir d'elle et assouvir sa faim. C'était si frustrant ! Et son regard pénétrant qui plongeait sans retenu dans le sien...

Ne voyant, pour le moment aucune agressivité de la par du wraith. Elisa tendit doucement la main et prit entre ses doigts, une mèche, des beaux cheveux du wraith et l'amena près de son visage.

Steve la fixait, encore plus surprit, mais cependant fasciné par la lenteur et la sensualité de son geste.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans cette cellule ?! Sortez tout de suite ! S'écria Sheppard.

Steve se recula, mais Elisa ne se retourna même pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, avant de sortir de la cellule. Qui se referma aussitôt.

- Détendez vous Sheppard, c'est pas comme si il pouvait me faire du mal ! Dit t' elle en croisent les bras. C'est pour çà, que le docteur Weir m'a désignée pour surveiller votre prisonnier.

- Eh bien, vous avez une drôle de façon de le surveiller ! On ne vous à pas demandés de risquer votre vie! Rétorqua Sheppard, toujours en colère.

- Je ne risquai nullement ma vie. Je n'ai fait que répondre à son défie. Dit t' elle en élevant la voix. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à remettre ma façon de le surveiller en question. Alors, avec tous le respect que je vous doit major : allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Sheppard seul, avec Steve, qui jubilait de voir cet humain se faire ainsi malmener, par cette impétueuse femelle !

Cependant, Steve se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était entrée dans la cellule. Et surtout, pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste si insensé.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dans une zone inhabité de la cité :**_

Elisa lisait tranquillement dans ses quartiers. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvée pour se calmer. Depuis que Sheppard l'avait interrompu avec le wraith. Elle aurait vraiment voulu savoir comment le wraith allait réagir, à son geste.

Mais, elle cessa ses réflexions, quand la porte de ses quartier s'ouvrit, laissant place au docteur Weir.

- Vous êtes entrée dans la cellule du wraith !? S'exclama Weir, qui ne l'avait même pas saluée avant de l'incendier.

Elisa, elle, ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

- Moins fort, Élisabeth...Dit t' elle, avant de refermer son livre. Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Demanda t' elle en feignant l'innocence.

- Oh, pas la peine de nier. Sheppard m'a tout raconté !

Elisa soupira. Elle se leva et alla ranger son livre, puis se tourna vers Weir.

- Je ne risquai pas ma vie, docteur. Et comme Sheppard, vous semblez oublier que ce wraith ne peut pas se nourrir de moi.

- Là n'est pas la question Elisa. Insista Weir. Je sais que vous n'en faîtes pas grand cas, mais il y a des règles de sécurité ! Il faut les respecter.

- J'en convient, Élisabeth. Mais vos faiblesses ne sont pas les miennes ! Cracha Elisa. Impitoyable.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils. Même si Elisa avait été humaine autrefois, elle ne semblait éprouver que du mépris, vis à vis de la nature humaine.

- Elisa...je ne souhaite pas être en mauvais terme avec vous. Commença calmement Weir. Mais si à l'avenir vous ne respectez pas nos règles, pour votre propre sécurité, vous serez remplacée, pour surveiller le wraith. Est-ce clair ? Demanda t' elle avec autorité.

Mais curieusement, Elisa coopéra sans broncher.

- Transparent...Docteur Weir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Quelques jours plus tard :**_

Steve marchait avec fureur de long en large, tel un lion en cage !

Sheppard le harcelait encore, pour obtenir des informations. Seulement voilà, il ne dirait rien ! Jamais il ne trahirait les siens.

Mais les interrogatoires incessant de Sheppard l'épuisait, tout autant que sa faim.

« Arrgr...cet humain ne cessera dont jamais de parler ?! ».

- Bon, temps mort Sheppard ! Dit soudainement Elisa. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui, si vous l'épuisez à chaque interrogatoires.

- Humm...c'est pas faux. Admit Sheppard. Je repasserai plus tard.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, avant d'ajouter :

- Moi, je vais aller manger un bout.

Elisa leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le wraith.


	24. Chapter 24

- Comment çà ''pourquoi'' ?

- Pourquoi une créature tel que vous, reste dans cette maudite cité, infesté d'humains ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment.

- Disons que, j' attend que le vent tourne.

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas comprit la métaphore.

Mais, il y avait autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : Pourquoi se comportait t' elle ainsi ?

Certes, elle avait une façon d'être plutôt étrange, mais il s'y était habitué. Et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier ces moments où elle le provoquait et le divertissait par la même occasion.

Seulement, depuis leur dernier défi dans la cellule, elle se montrait plus réservée. Il pouvait même la sentir enrager, quand il la provoquait et qu'elle se contentait de l'ignorer.

- Le docteur Weir m'a dit qu'elle me ferait remplacer, si je ne me montrait pas plus prudente avec vous. Expliqua Elisa, comme si elle avait entendu ses réflexions.

- Ah...mais je croyais que vous vous ennuyez à me surveiller ! Dit narquoisement Steve.

- Oui en effet. Admit t' elle.

- Alors, pourquoi rester ici, avec moi ? Demanda le wraith, soudain curieux.

- Parce que j'apprécie, vos défis et aussi...parce que vous n'êtes pas désagréable à observer. Ajouta t' elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-...Je vous plaît ? Demanda Steve, surprit.

- Oui, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer.

Un sourire rempli d'arrogance, étira alors les fines lèvres du wraith, visiblement fier d'avoir suscité l'intérêt de cette femelle.

Devant tant d'arrogance, Elisa eu un petit ricanement.

- Comme si je ne vous plaisez pas, moi aussi ! Dit t' elle en imitant le sourire du wraith.

Steve cessa de sourire. Il est vrai que le physique et le caractère de cette femelle, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais dans son orgueil, il était hors de question de l'admettre devant elle ! Dans ce cas, que répondre à cette nouvelle provocation ?

Elle retira alors gracieusement ses cheveux noir, vers l'arrière, se leva et se mit à tourner autour de la cellule, d'un pas lent.

Steve ne l'a quittait pas des yeux, épiant le moindre signe d'agression. Elle ne cessait de le fixer, tendit qu'elle continuait de lui tournait autour. La longue robe rouge pourpre qu'elle portait aujourd'hui lui donnait une silhouette encore plus fine que d'habitude. Cette robe possédait une fente sur toute la longueur de la robe, du côté gauche et droit, laissant apercevoir ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Steve put alors constater qu'elle avait sur la jambe gauche un tatouage fin, mais complexe qui faisait le tour de sa cheville. Sur la jambe droite, le même tatouage se trouvait sur sa cheville, mais il y en avait un autre avec les mêmes motifs, qui devait sans doute partir du haut de sa cuisse et qui redescendait jusqu'au dessus de son genoux.

- Mes tatouages vous plaisent?

Si un wraith pouvait rougir, Steve se dit qu'il serait sans doute rouge d'embarras de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Oh, et puis si, elle, se permettait de l'observer, pourquoi lui n'aurait pas le droit de faire de même ?

-Vous en avez, vous ? Demanda t' elle soudainement.

- Pas là, où vous pourriez le voir. Répondit Steve, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Salle de réunion :**_

- Est-ce que vous avez avancé avec votre prisonnier, major ? Demanda le docteur Weir.

- Non, mais j'ai sentis qu'il vacillait. Répondit Sheppard.

- Qu'il vacillait ? Répéta Mckay.

- Et bien sa veut dire qu'il s'accroche, mais sa indique à mes yeux qu'il va bientôt craquer. Expliqua Sheppard.

Elisa ne disait rien, même si l'envie de rire lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour les quelques semaines et les jours entiers qu'elle avait passé avec Steve, elle savait que se fier commandant wraith, ne dirait rien !

Mais son état l'inquiétait. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois, prit de vertiges et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux.

- Et il vous l'a indiqué par vacillement, c'est çà ? Dit Mckay, peu convaincu.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais pour le moment il ne vous à rien dit. Insista Carson. Il pourrait très bien nous faire tourner en bourrique pendant des mois et en fin de compte, nous ne saurons rien de nouveau.

- Les wraiths font peut-être déjà route vers la planète Hoff, à l'heure au nous parlons. Continua Teyla. Si votre prisonnier détient la clé de l'élaboration de ce sérum...ne devrions nous pas en tirer avantage ?

« En tirer avantage... » Pensa Elisa. Elle avait entendu ce mot tant de fois, dans la bouche des humains. Avantages, bénéfices,...

- Comment prélever un échantillon, sans danger ? Demanda Weir.

- Avec les armes que nous avons utilisés lors de sa capture. Répondit Teyla. Il suffirait de l'immobiliser pour faire le prélèvement.

-Non ! S'exclama Elisa. Tout le monde la regarda stupéfiaient. Il est trop faible pour supporter une paralysie. Il faut qu'il soit conscient.

- Et depuis quand vous souciez vous du bien être d'un wraith ? Demanda narquoisement Mckay.

« Une idée, vite ! »pensa t' elle. Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi s'efforçait t' elle à le maintenir en vie ? C'était insensé !

- La ferme, Mckay ! Dit t' elle froidement. C'est moi qui lui ferait le prélèvement. Je vous l'apporterais, une fois fait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- NON ! S'écria Steve. Ni vous, ni qui que se soit sur cette cité, ne me touchera !

- Je comprend, mais on ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est çà ou la paralysie ! A vous de choisir ! Rétorqua Elisa.

Sa faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle essayait de le convaincre de se laisser faire. Mais Steve refusait catégoriquement. Et maintenant il lui criait dessus. Elisa perdu soudainement patience.

- Assez, je me tue à essayer de vous maintenir en vie ! Alors fermez la et laissez vous faire ! Cria t' elle avec autorité.

Steve s'arrêta brusquement. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme çà ! Et puis, en effet, il n'avait pas le choix !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Elisa soupira, prit une seringue et entra dans la cellule.

Steve ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de relever sa manche. Au début, il n'affichait qu'une mine de dégoût et de honte. Puis soudainement, un sourire méprisant et narquois apparu sur ses lèvres.


	26. Chapter 26

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda Elisa, en lui plantant doucement l'aiguille dans la peau.

- Je souri ainsi, car il semblerait que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi.

Elisa le foudroya du regard. Ce qui fit rire le wraith, mais il garda cependant son sourire méprisant.

-...C'est plus fort que vous, hein ? Il faut tout le temps que vous la rameniez ! Dit t' elle, sur un ton de reproche.

- Autant pour vous, ma chère. Répliqua Steve.

Elisa ne répondit rien. Pour la première fois Steve venait de lui clouer le bec ! Et en beauté. Elle acheva, alors son travail. Elle retira l'aiguille et la rangea dans sa sacoche. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Steve. Il souriait toujours ! Ce sourire l'énervait au plus haut point, Puis elle eu une idée.

- Cessez de sourire bêtement !

- Vous allez m'en empêcher peut-être ? La provoqua t' il encore.

Mais subitement Steve eu des soupçons, les yeux d'Elisa semblaient pétiller de malice. Mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner si facilement.

- Je vous pari que je peux vous effacer ce sourire ! Lui lança t' elle.

- Je demande à voir ! Lui répondit t' il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Cette fois, c'est Elisa qui souriait ! Mais avant que Steve n'ait pu comprendre pourquoi, elle posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et l'embrassa farouchement !

Steve écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais Elisa, elle, les avaient fermés, s'évertuant à se frayer un chemin à travers les dents tranchantes du wraith, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent. Elle glissa, alors doucement ses bras autour du cou de Steve. Celui-ci fini par fermer les yeux et répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Savourant cet instant, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Elle gémi doucement, quand elle sentit les mains du wraith caressaient ses reins, puis remonter lentement le long de son dos. Steve ne voulait plus ouvrir les yeux. Ce contact avec les lèvres de cette créature était si agréable.

Le temps semblait suspendu, plus rien n'existait. Jusqu'à se que l'air commence à leur manquaient, les forçant à rompre le baiser.

Steve rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'argent de cette surprenante femelle. Il passa une main sur sa joue avant de la glisser lentement dans ses beaux cheveux noir. Il reproduit alors le geste qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt et amena une de ses mèche de cheveux près de son visage.

Elisa le regarda avec un petit sourire triomphant et séducteur.

- Je vous l'avez dit que je réussirai à effacer ce sourire méprisant de vos lèvres.

Steve lui lança un regard étonné, puis il se mit à sourire. Mais cette fois, c'était un sourire enjôleur. Il prit le menton d'Elisa entre deux doigts et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

Elisa passa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue du wraith, dans un geste sensuel et quitta la cellule.

Steve la regardait partir et pour la première fois ressentit un pincement au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Se demanda t' il.

Ce petit jeu de défi entre eux, venait de prendre une tournure dangereuse ! Aussi bien pour elle, que pour lui.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle lui manquait déjà ! Comment avait t' il put se laisser séduire si facilement. Peut-être était-ce la faim et la fatigue qui obscurcissait son jugement ?

Il n'avait pas put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore un fois. Et voilà, qu'il attendait désespérément son retour.

« Et si tout cela était un jeu ? »pensa t' il soudain.

« Ahhh, c'était déjà assez dur comme çà et maintenant cette maudite femelle se mettait en travers de sa route ! ».


	27. Chapter 27

- Vous comptez faire quoi ! S'exclama Elisa.

- Voyons Elisa, pourquoi vous vous énervez comme çà ? S'étonna Sheppard. Ce wraith va mourir.

Elisa était au-delà de la colère.

Elle avait été appelée dans le bureau Du docteur Weir. Une fois arrivée dans le bureau, elle vit Sheppard assit sur une chaise, qui discutait avec Weir. Le sujet de cette petite réunion, était immonde ! Ils voulaient utilisés Steve pour des expériences.

Elle savait que cette collaboration avec les Hoffans, ne présageait rien de bon !

- Elisa, j'en ai discutée avec Sheppard et j'ai acceptée. Dit alors le docteur Weir. Et c'est irrévocable.

- Et vous croyez que Steve va accepter peut-être ? Rétorqua sèchement Elisa.

- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas. Dit Sheppard. On va simplement lui proposer de la nourriture contre des renseignements. Un Hoffan en phase terminal, s'est portait volontaire pour l'expérience. On lui injectera le sérum et après avoir obtenu des informations de la par du wraith, on testera le sérum sur lui.

Elisa n'en revenait pas. Elle était indignée par la simplicité avec laquelle Sheppard parlait de cette expérience ! Eux qui prétendaient, respectés la vie humaine !

- Quel belle bande d'hypocrites vous faîtes ! S'écria t' elle furieuse.

- Eh ! Tout doux, Elisa. Dit Sheppard, en levant une main, en signe défensif. De toute façon, comme vous l'a dit Élisabeth, c'est décidé. Dans une semaine, on retourne chez les Hoffans, pour l'expérience. On à juste besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur le wraith, encore quatre jours, c'est tout !

« Une semaine...et si...NON, impossible ! »

- Très bien ! Dit Elisa . Puis, elle s'en alla en coup de vent.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, s'inquiétait t' elle pour Steve ! Pourquoi, à la fin !

Elle se dirigea avec fureur vers ses quartiers, quand son oreillette grésilla :

« Elisa ? Ici Mckay ».

« C'est pas le moment Mckay ! »

« ...Désolé, mais je vient juste de mettre au point une nouvelle invention et... »

« Plus tard ! »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis Elisa et je suis sûr que sa pourrait vous intéresser ! C'est un appareil de téléportation, il devrait nous permettre de nous téléporter de la cité à une planète suffisamment proche, comme... »

« J'arrive ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

- Bien, merci de m'accorder un peu de temps pour...

- Dépêchez-vous ! J'ai pas toute la journée, Mckay. Cracha Elisa, impatiente.

- Oui, désolé. Alors...Il sortit deux petits appareils métallique, possédant chacun un bouton sur le côté droit. C'est très imagé, mais sa marche un peu comme des talkie-walkie. Il suffit de placer le premier appareil sur la planète que vous souhaitez...oui enfin, du moment qu'elle soit assez près d'Atlantis. Et quand vous voulez vous y rendre vous appuyez sur le bouton du second appareil. C'est aussi simple que çà !

- Et l'inconvénient, Mckay ? Demanda Elisa, interrompant ainsi le monologue interminable de Mckay.


	28. Chapter 28

- Ah...oui, justement il faut que cette appareil repose six heures entre chaque utilisations. Mais ! Je pense que cet appareil sera très utile pour...les botanistes par exemple! Et comme çà on économisera l'énergie de l'E2PZ. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Mckay croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était fier de lui, attendant une réponse flatteuse.

- Tous çà c'est bien beau, Mckay ! Mais est-ce que sa marche ? Demanda Elisa, avec espoir.

- Bien sûr ! Les botanistes l'on déjà essayés, ils seront de retour dans cinq heures. Du coup, j'ai pensé que sa pourrait vous être utile, quand vous allez à la chasse pour vous...''nourrir''.

« C'est trop beau, pour être vrai ! » Pensa Elisa.

- Donc, je peux choisir la planète de mon choix, du moment qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin d'Atlantis. C'est çà ?

- Oui ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Redemanda Mckay, impatient.

- Fantastique ! S'exclama t' elle. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'installer un de ces dispositif sur Stanev ? C'est une des planètes où je chasse régulièrement.

- Sa me semble faisable...Répondit Mckay, dont l'orgueil était à son comble ! Je peux vous faire çà dans quinze jours ? Proposa t' il.

- Ah...impossible ! J'avoue être un peu serrée dans le temps. Pourriez-vous l'installer dans deux jours ?

Mckay écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama t' il. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire en si peu de temps !

« Mauvaise réponse, Mckay ! »Pensa Elisa, mécontente.

- Voyons Mckay, vous pouvez tous faire, vous l'avez dit vous même !

- Oui, mais là, c'est trop court comme délai. Insista Mckay.

Voyant sa maigre chance s'échapper, Elisa n'avait pas le choix ! Elle entra alors dans l'esprit du savant et en prit le contrôle.

Le corps de Mckay se raidit. Ses yeux n'affichaient qu'une expression vide de tous sentiments. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entres les doigts experts de cette vampire !

« Écoutez moi Mckay, vous allez m'installer ce dispositif sur Stanev, dans deux jours ! Est-ce clair ! »

- Oui.

« Bien ! Ahh...qu'il est bon d'être télépathe ! » Pensa t' elle.

Puis, elle s'empara du deuxièmes appareil, laissant soin à Mckay d'installer le premier, sur Stanev, dans deux jours !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans ses quartiers, Elisa s'écroula sur son divan. L'invention de Mckay tombait à point nommé !

Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire tous çà, pour Steve ? Elle repensa alors au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés...

« Qu'elle idiote ! » Pensa t' elle. Elle l'avait embrasser pour lui effacer son maudit sourire et aussi parce qu'elle en avait eu envie, à cet instant. Mais s'était un jeu ! Et voilà que le jeu se retournait contre elle !

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques, pour sauver un wraith, qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Au niveau 6 :**_

Elisa suivait Sheppard de près. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cellule de Steve. Sheppard allait faire son offre au wraith.

Quand à Elisa, c'était son dernier jour de surveillance. Elle savait aussi de source sûr que Mckay avait installé le dispositif de téléportation sur Stanev. Et que Steve accepte l'offre ou non, il sera quand même transféré sur la planète Hoff, dans deux jours.

Il fallait donc passer à l'action ce soir !

Une fois entré dans la salle, Elisa se plaça, comme à son habitude, en face de Steve et Sheppard alla se placer sur la gauche du wraith.

Steve ne tourna même pas la tête. Il fixait Elisa. Elle le fixait également.

Il semblait très fatigué, son regard l'était tout autant. Mais elle pouvait quand même y voir cette lueur de désir, quand ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Durant les trois jours qui avaient suivit elle avait fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais il ne cessait de la dévisagé et de scruté tous ses gestes. Elle avait aussi sentit toutes ses questions, il se demandait pourquoi elle se montrait si distante et pourquoi elle l'ignorait de la sorte ?! Comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose de terrible le concernant.

- Bonjour, Steve. Commença Sheppard.

- D'autres prélèvements ? Demanda Steve d'un air absent.

- Je pensais plus à un voyage d'étude. Dit ironiquement Sheppard. Vous voulez de la nourriture, je veux des renseignements.

Cette fois, Steve regarda Sheppard, avec mépris.

- Vous êtes incapable de proposer un tel échange !

- Vous m'apprenez quelque chose d'intéressant et je vous laisse manger. Voilà le marché, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Conclut Sheppard.

Steve se tourna alors complètement vers Sheppard.

- Il me convient. Répondit simplement Steve.

Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux. « Si seulement, il savait le vrai but de ce ''voyage d'étude''».

- Bien. Dit Sheppard, ensuite il s'adressa à Elisa. Votre travail est terminé ! Vous pouvez prendre votre journée. Puis il quitta la pièce.

« Et dire qu'il croit me faire plaisir ! » Pensa t' elle.

- Savez-vous où ils vont m'emmener ? Demanda Steve.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Répondit t' elle simplement, sans le regarder.

- M'accompagnerez-vous ? Demanda Steve, sans trop savoir si il lui demandait ou si il la suppliait.

- Non...

Steve parut déçut, puis il la regarda plus intensément.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Lâcha t' il soudainement.

Elisa leva alors les yeux et rencontra ceux de Steve.

- Je ne vous demanderez qu'une chose...faîtes moi confiance !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de lui demandait ce que signifiait cette phrase, qu'elle était déjà partie.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dans le téléporteur menant au niveau 6 :**_

Il était presque deux heures du matin. Normalement, toute la cité dormait à cette heure.

Elisa était donc sûr de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Au par avant, elle s'était assurée que plusieurs personnes la voient partir vers ses quartiers et compte tenu du faite qu'elle n'était pas censée surveiller Steve ce soir, cela limiterait les soupçons.

Elle arriva finalement dans le couloir du niveau 6. Elle prit une grande inspiration, car encore un pas de plus et elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière ! Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle où se trouvait la cellule du wraith et y entra sans hésiter.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle constata que Steve ne dormait pas ! Il était en position de méditation, mais se releva immédiatement, quand il l'aperçut.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Pas le temps ! Le coupa t' elle. Elle s'approcha de la cellule et l'ouvrit. Sortez vite !

Surpris, Steve ne bougea pas. Elisa, moins patiente marcha droit vers lui, le prit par le poignet et le tira hors de la cellule. Ils se dirigèrent alors, sans un mot, vers une autre partie du niveau 6. Une partie que Steve n'avait pas remarqué, quand on l'avait amené ici. Ils tournèrent de couloirs en couloirs, quand Elisa l'attira finalement dans une pièce. Une fois à l'intérieure, Steve observa furtivement les lieux : on aurait dit une sorte de débarra, toutes sortes de caisses et objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans Pégase, y étaient entreposés. Puis il recentra son attention sur Elisa.

- Qu'est-ce que çà signifie ? Demanda Steve, intrigué.

- C'est assez long à expliquer, alors j'irai droit au but ! Commença Elisa. Ils allaient ce servir de vous pour une expérience. Il veulent testé un sérum qui empêcherait les wraiths de se nourrir des êtres humains. Pour ce faire, ils allaient injecter ce sérum à un cobaye humain et vous le donner à manger, après avoir obtenu des informations de votre part. C'était un piège !

Steve l'avait écouté très attentivement. Alors comme çà, ils avaient voulu le piéger ! Lui extirper des informations, avant de se servir de lui comme cobaye ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de colère ! Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi, prenait t' elle le risque de l'aider ?

- Tenez...Lui dit t' elle, en lui tendant un petit appareil métallique. Cet objet, vous permettra de vous téléporter sur une planète du nom de Stanev. Une fois là-bas, déposez cet appareil près du DHD et composez l'adresse qu'il vous plaira.

Steve prit l'appareil, mais au lieu de l'actionner, il mit dans une des poches de son manteau et leva les yeux vers Elisa.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Lui demanda t' il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elisa détourna le regard.

- Tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'il ne s'agit ni de pitié, ni de compassion ! Maintenant allez-vous s'en !

Elle voulu alors prendre le chemin de la sortie. Mais Steve ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Il lui barra le chemin et l'empoigna par les poignets, avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Steve.

- J'exige de savoir ! Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques pour moi ?! Pourquoi aidez-vous un ennemi ?!

Steve avait crié ses questions, comme si le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle l'aidait, le faisait souffrir atrocement. Elisa avala péniblement. Pour la première fois, de sa longue vie, elle se sentait vulnérable. Tellement vulnérable !


	31. Chapter 31

- J'ai une meilleure question. Dit elle avec sarcasme. Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser l'appareil et vous s'en aller ?!

A cette phrase, les mains de Steve se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- J'en ai assez de votre jeu ! Répondez-moi !

- Je...

Le regard de Steve était impitoyable. En effet, il ne jouait plus ! Mais elle détourna à nouveau les yeux. Agacé, le wraith poussa un rugissement rauque. Il lâcha un des poignets de la jeune femme et de sa main libre la força à le regarder.

Elisa se ressaisit. Comment pouvait t' elle se laisser dominer aussi facilement !

- Disons simplement, que se serait contraire aux peu de principes que j'ai ! Oui, je n'aurait peut-être pas agit de cette façon avec un autre wraith, mais j'ai tout de même reconnu en vous des qualités que j'apprécie et qui vous ont valut mon respect !

Steve semblait s'être un peu calmé, mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant ! Non, il avait encore une question, qui exigeait une réponse.

Il approcha alors doucement son visage de celui d'Elisa.

- Et le baiser ? Dit t' il en susurrant ses mots.

Elisa écarquilla les yeux. « Idiote, idiote, idiote... » Pensa t' elle. Comment lui expliquer çà, sans se compromettre. Tout à coup, elle commença à comprendre la nature de ses sentiments pour cet être tout aussi sournois qu'elle.

-...Je...se n'était...

Le wraith afficha alors un petit sourire, puis passa sensuellement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. L'esprit d'Elisa entra alors dans une douce torpeur et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette caresse.

Steve regarda intensément le visage angélique de cette redoutable créature. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il accentua alors sa caresse. Caressant d'abord sa joue, il descendit lentement la main le long de son cou. La caresser, la toucher, il n'avait pensé qu'à çà depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé dans sa cellule. Puis son regard glissa lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ces lèvres tentatrices, si bien dessinés...

Elisa rouvrit doucement les yeux. Le visage de Steve s'était encore rapproché, Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux dorés magnifiques ! Elle pouvait maintenant y voir des étincelles de désir. « Pourquoi lutter ? »

Elle regarda une dernière fois, puis ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Ayant comprit le message, Steve lâcha le deuxième poignet d'Elisa et prit son visage entre ses mains, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles tant désiré. D'abord timide, le baisé devint vite fougueux. Elisa passa ses mains le long du dos du wraith, savourant chaque secondes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ce wraith capable d'être si doux et sauvage à la fois !

Steve aurait souhaité que se moment dure une éternité. Bien que sa raison lui disait que cela n'était pas raisonnable et qu'il devait fuir cet endroit, Il ne pouvait lâcher cette femelle. Il la broyait presque entre ses bras, ses lèvres la dévorant, ses mains le brûlant. Tous çà provocant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Puis par manque d'air, ils rompirent le baisé. Mais restèrent enlacés.

- Tu ne peux rester. Dit finalement Elisa.

Steve leva alors la tête. Elle venait de le tutoyer. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai ! Leur moment d'égarement, leur avaient fait perdre du temps. Steve sortit alors l'appareil de sa poche, puis regarda son amante.

- Vient avec moi.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Son cœur s'emballa. Pendant un instant elle fut tentée de dire oui, mais...


	32. Chapter 32

- Je ne peux pas...pas maintenant. J'ai encore des choses importantes à faire ici.

Steve lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Quels choses importantes ?

Elisa ne répondit rien, elle lui souriait gentiment.

- Décidément, tu pose trop de questions. Lui dit t' elle en caressant son bouc.

- Décidément, tu es trop mystérieuse ! Rétorqua Steve. Vient avec moi, sur ma ruche.

- Ta ruche, justement ! Çà aussi, c'est à prendre en compte. Tu as une reine, je suppose ?

Steve parût surprit, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Oui, en effet.

- Dans ce cas, que serai-je pour toi là-bas ? Rien de moins qu'une simple adoratrice ! Et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Steve la broya de nouveau entre ses bras, comme si elle allait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu sais très bien que moi, je ne te vois pas comme çà. Lui murmura t' il à l'oreille.

- Oui, je sais...mais c'est comme çà que les autres me verront ! Je sais comment ça se passe sur une ruche. Tu me voie, baisser la tête devant chaque wraiths que je rencontrerai ? Et les appeler ''Maître'' ?! Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament et çà aussi tu le sais très bien ! Sans parler de ta reine ! Le fait que je sois vampire l'intéressera sans doute et elle n'hésitera pas à faire faire des expériences sur moi !

Steve n'osa plus dire un mot. Il se demandait où elle avait bien put avoir connaissance des pratiques et coutumes wraith ? Mais elle avait raison. Quand bien même il arriverait à retourner sur sa ruche, ayant une reine, jamais Elisa ne serait considérée comme sa compagne ! Et par dessus tout, elle était dotée d'une grande beauté. Beaucoup de wraiths n'hésiteraient pas à tuer, pour la posséder ! Steve sentit tous ses membres tremblaient de rage et de jalousie, rien qu'en imaginant les regards concupiscent des autres wraiths sur SA femelle ! De plus, Elisa était une femme de caractère, jamais elle n'accepterait cette vie de soumission.

Il sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensés, quand il sentit les mains d'Elisa glisser le long de son dos. Il leva alors les yeux et croisa son regard fauve, si similaire à celui d'un wraith, hors sa belle couleur argenté.

- Le temps passe, Steve. Dit t' elle. Il faut que tu parte.

- Pas sans toi ! Insista Steve.

Elle soupira légèrement. « Qu'est-ce que les wraiths peuvent êtres bornés ! »Pensa t' elle.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, Steve se mit à rire amèrement.

- Steve...ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir ! Dit t' elle, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Steve la regarda gravement. Il aurait voulu en être aussi sûr. Il posa alors son regard sur l'appareil, toujours dans sa main.

- C'est la meilleure solution. Insista Elisa, dont le regard était maintenant suppliant.

C'était si troublant de la voir ainsi. Steve aussi, ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait tout donner pour se débarrasser de cette orgueilleuse et insupportable femelle et voilà qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Refusant catégoriquement de partir sans elle. Mais tous ce qu'elle avait dit, était vrai !

Se serait trop dangereux pour elle, si il l'emmenait sur sa ruche.


	33. Chapter 33

- Tu a raison. Avoua t' il a contre cœur. Mais je jure, que lors de notre prochaine rencontre, tu partiras avec moi !

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Répondit t' elle calmement.

Mais Steve la prit fermement par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sérieux, Elisa ! A notre prochaine rencontre, je t'emmènerais avec moi, avec ou sans ton consentement !

Avant qu'elle n'ait put ajouter un mot, Steve plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendit que la langue du wraith explorait sans relâche sa bouche, Elisa dut s'accrocher fermement au manteau de Steve, pour ne pas trébucher. Aucun humain ou vampire, ne l'avait déjà embrassée comme çà! La sensation était unique, si intense...

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, quand elle sentit Steve, glisser une main audacieuse sous sa robe et remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse gauche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son geste, qui était d'une lenteur délicieuse. Les sens du wraith s'enflammèrent, quand il entendit gémir sa femelle et il commença à lécher et à mordiller la peau tendre de son cou. « Il faut cesser tout de suite ! »Pensa Elisa. Elle savait très bien où ces caresses allaient les mener. Et le temps passait vite.

-...Non...Dit t' elle d'une voix hachée par le désir. Ce n'est pas...raisonnable.

Mais, Steve ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il accentua encore plus la pression de ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, Elisa. Lui susurra t' il. Et surtout...tu es mienne !

Elle commença à comprendre où Steve voulait en venir. Il la voulait maintenant. La prendre et la marquer comme étant sienne, sa femelle ! Tout ceci était empreint d'une telle possessivité ! Typiquement wraith !

- Steve je t'en prie, le temps passe. Tu dois partir et vite, sinon tous ce j'ai fait n'aura servit à rien.

Steve releva alors la tête et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui d'Elisa. Il la toisa un moment, puis approcha ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

- Elisa...Dit t' il en caressant sa joue. Je te veux maintenant !

La torpeur qui l'avais saisit quelques minutes plus tôt, revint soudainement. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa sauvagement. Steve laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et les amena à s'allonger sur le sol. Enivrée par le plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon, Elisa perdit finalement la notion du temps. Elle défit avec empressement la boucle de ceinture du pantalon du wraith, tendit que lui s'occupait de sa robe. Steve sentit la main de son amante glisser plus bas le long de son corps, et caresser son sexe durcit. Il releva la tête et grogna encore une fois, puis se jeta sur elle avec une férocité animale, suivit des éclats de rire et des gémissements de sa compagne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa se remémorait le reste de la soirée : Alors pour commencer, elle avait trahi les gens d'Atlantis, en préparent un plan d'évasion, pour sauver Steve. Ensuite elle était allée le chercher dans sa cellule et l'avait traîner à travers le niveau 6, jusqu'à une salle isolée et lui avait donné le dispositif de téléportation. Et maintenant elle était nue dans ses bras. Logique !

- Tu ne veux toujours pas partir avec moi ? Demanda une belle voix grave, dans son dos.

Elle sourit, puis se retourna vers Steve, qui la dévorait toujours des yeux. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Pour être franche...je meure d'envie de partir avec toi. Mais nous en avions déjà discutés avant que...disons avant que tu ne m'agresse sauvagement. Dit t' elle avec ironie.

Steve éclata de rire, puis se redressa.

- Alors comme çà c'est moi qui t'es agressée ? Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme, avant de lui murmurer dans le cou : Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi, qui me tournait autour. Depuis le début !


	34. Chapter 34

Une des mains de Steve se mit à tracer du bout des doigts, les nombreux contours du tatouage sur la cuisse droite, de sa compagne. Provoquent ainsi, des frissons dans tout son corps. « Son corps... » Ainsi mit à nu, son corps ressemblait à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Pale, sans défauts et ses beaux cheveux noir, dispersés dans tous les sens, se rependaient comme de l'encre sur le sol.

Elisa observait sans aucun gène le corps parfaitement sculpté de son amant. Lui aussi possédait un long tatouage, qui partait du haut de son épaule, descendait le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa cheville droite. En effet « Pas là où vous pourriez le voir ! ».

Se sentant détaillé et même désiré, Steve sourit d'une façon espiègle. Il bascula de nouveau sur elle et se mit à embrasser chaque partie de son corps avec envie.

- Ah, non...Dit t' elle d'une voix taquine, en le repoussant doucement. Tu en as assez eu pour ce soir.

- Elisa...Ronronna t' il.

Le simple fait de prononcer son prénom de cette façon, suffit à rallumer le feu au creux de ses reins. Elle fut tentée de répondre, encore une fois aux avances de son compagnon, quand elle aperçut l'horloge, sur le mur de la salle.

- 03h47 !? S'exclama t' elle. Elle se releva précipitamment, attrapa sa robe au passage et commença à se rhabiller. Habit toi vite ! Ordonna t' elle à Steve, sans même le regarder. Certains atlantes ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Humm...

Elisa s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se retourna vers Steve et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Au lieu de çà, il la fixait avec un regard gourmand.

- Eh bien ? Qu'attend tu ? Demanda t' elle impatiente.

Steve ricana doucement, puis se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle. Il prit alors, les deux lanières de la robe et les attacha derrière sa nuque. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les hanches de sa femelle.

- Tu étais mieux, sans ! Dit t' il, en l'observant de haut en bas.

- Steve, soit sérieux. Le supplia t' elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage, d'avoir abîmé une si jolie robe ! Rajouta t' il avec une voix coupable.

Elisa haussa un sourcil. Elle regarda alors, plus attentivement sa robe et constata que dans sa fougue, Steve l'avait déchiré sur plusieurs coutures ! Elle releva les yeux sur Steve, visiblement très fier de lui.

- Bon. Toi, ton uniforme est intact! Alors habille toi. Je ne vais quand même pas le faire à ta place ?

- Hum...ce ne serait pas désagréable ! Dit t' il, d'un air rêveur.

Elisa soupira, mais oui...l'idée n'était pas désagréable ! Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis alla ramasser ses vêtements un à un et entreprit de le rhabiller. Mais Steve s'arrangeait toujours, pour capturer ses lèvres dès qu'elles passaient à proximité de son visage.

- Voilà ! C'est fait. S'exclama t' elle, sous le regard amusé de Steve.

Elisa prit ensuite l'appareil de téléportation et le tendit à Steve. Son expression devient soudain grave. Il voulu protester encore une fois, mais le regard d'acier d'Elisa, lui prouva qu'elle ne tolérait aucun refus ! Il acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête et se prépara à actionner l'appareil, mais déposa avant un baisé fougueux, sur les lèvres de son amante.

- Nous nous reverrons...

Puis il appuya sur le bouton du téléporteur et disparut dans un rayon lumineux bleuté.


	35. Chapter 35

Elisa resta immobile plusieurs minutes, fixant l'endroit où Steve venait de disparaître. Soudainement, elle ressentit une boule au fond de son estomac, remontant lentement et douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Elle se précipita hors de la salle et courut à vitesse vampirique jusqu'au téléporteur et fila comme une flèche à travers les couloirs de la cité.

Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et laissa enfin libre cour à ses larmes.

« Pleurer pour un mâle ! Ma pauvre Elisa, tu patauge dans la médiocrité ! ».

_**Fin du Flash-back. **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs, Elisa fini par s'apercevoir, qu'inconsciemment, ses pas l'avait menait devant le téléporteur du niveau 6. Elle repassa doucement sa main dans son cou, là où Steve l'avait marqué. Elle soupira.

Comment ce wraith pouvait t' il garder une telle emprise sur elle ? Était t' il seulement en vie ? Avait t' il réussi à rejoindre sa ruche ? Pensait t' il à elle ?

Déjà deux ans et toujours aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin et partit en direction de ses quartiers. Pourquoi avait t' il fallut qu'ils relance le sujet de Steve et des Hoffans ?! Elle avait assez de soucis comme çà, pas la peine de lui rappeler ces souvenirs douloureux, mais aussi étrangement doux. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se réconcilie avec Ronon. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était le regard assassin de son neveu. Elle entra alors dans ses quartiers et tomba nez à nez avec Ronon.

- Quand on parle du loup. Dit t' elle calmement.

Ronon était assit sur divan, de toute évidence mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà du mal à exprimer ses sentiments sur Satéda, mais là ! Son expérience avec les wraiths, l'avait encore plus refermé. Normalement c'était à elle de faire le premier pas lors de leurs réconciliations, mais cette fois elle était heureuse de voir c'était lui, qui venait à elle.

Cependant, Ronon ne dit rien. Il observa attentivement sa tante, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Elisa...je...Commença t' il maladroit. Je suis... désolé. Je ne pensait pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

Ronon la regarda stupéfait. Depuis quand, c'est elle qui s'excusait ?

Elisa sourit gentiment, évidement, elle avait lui dans son esprit.

- J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas toujours facile. Continua t' elle. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour, tu te débarrasse de cette obsession, Ronon. Ta haine pour les wraiths sera ta perte !

- Je t'en prie Elisa...Supplia Ronon. Pas de sermon !

- Sans compter, qu'il serait grand temps que tu trouve une compagne ! Dit t' elle malicieusement.

Passer la minute de surprise, les lèvres de Ronon s'étirèrent enfin en un sourire. « Elisa ne changera jamais »Pensa t' il. Malgré son esprit visionnaire, elle restait très attachée aux traditions de Satéda. Comme quoi elle voulait qu'il se trouve une ''compagne'' (comme elle le disait si bien) et qu'il perpétue la ligné des Dex.

- Pourquoi pas cette Amélia Banks ? J'ai souvenir qu'elle te plaît beaucoup !

Le visage de Ronon vira instantanément au rouge. Elisa très fière, d'avoir ainsi démasqué son neveu, éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne craint rien...je garderai le secret. Lui murmura t' elle à l'oreille. Mais pour combien de temps, çà... ?


	36. Chapter 36

**Atlantis, un jour comme un autre. Cafétéria :**

Sheppard, Teyla, Mckay, Ronon et Elisa, étaient tous réunis autour d'une table. Discutant de tous et de rien.

- Allons Mckay, ne nous dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas d'autres projets, dans la vie. Demanda Sheppard.

- Oui, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à fonder une famille ? Renchérie Teyla.

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaines de minutes, que le sujet de la discution avait tourner autour de la famille. Et vrai dire, Elisa en était très heureuse. Encore une bonne occasion, pour pousser Ronon dans les bras d'Amélia ! Mais il allait falloir user de finesse.

- Non, sans façon, merci. Dit Mckay, sans enthousiasme. Je n'envisage vraiment pas de me marier et encore moins d'avoir des enfants !

- Vous devriez dire çà à Jennifer ! Dit narquoisement Elisa. Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera !

- C'est çà moquez vous ! S'exclama Mckay. On a pas tous le rêve de se marier, je vous signale.

- C'est sûr qu'avec vous, le rêve deviendrait cauchemar ! Rétorqua Elisa.

Ronon étouffa un rire. Mais Mckay l'ignora royalement. Il décida donc de lui renvoyer la balle.

- Et vous, Elisa ? Vous fréquentez quelqu'un, peut être ?

« Steve... »

- Non, MOI, je n'ai pas besoin d'un mâle pour me compléter ! Dit t' elle avec orgueil.

- Bon, arrêtaient un peu vous deux. Dit Sheppard agacé. Et puisque que l'on parle de la famille, comment va votre sœur Jeanie ?

-...Ah, elle va bien. Répondit Mckay.

- Dîtes plutôt que vous n'en avez aucune idée ! Continua Elisa.

Teyla lui lança un regard sévère. Elisa sourit de façon malicieuse, puis prit un ton faussement amical.

- Voyons, Mckay je vous taquine, c'est tout.

- Je me demande bien, comme vous avez réussi à la supporter toute votre vie Ronon. Demanda Mckay exaspéré.

Ronon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire et de lancer un regard complice à sa tante.

Mckay afficha alors une mine découragé.

- Non mais, vous ne vous disputaient jamais vous deux ?! S'exclama t' il.

- Pourquoi, on devraient ? Demanda Elisa en haussent un sourcil.

Mckay voulu répondre, quand Ronon le devança.

- On se disputent très peu. Surtout depuis que c'est moi qui gagne aux entraînements.

Elisa tourna alors lentement la tête vers Ronon. Comme pour être sûr de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, ''cher neveu'' ? Ses derniers mots avaient étés prononcés d'une voix mielleuse. Mais il était évident pour tous, que se n'était que le calme avant la tempête !

- Je me comprend. Répondit simplement Ronon.

- Humm. Mon ''cher neveu'' me chercherait t' il querelle ? Demanda t' elle sur un ton faussement charment.

- Querelle ? Non ''ma'' tante. Répondit Ronon, ayant clairement compris le jeu d'Elisa. Elle lui lançait un défi !

- Ah, tant mieux ! Quand on me cherche, on me trouve !

- Et si je te cherche ? Demanda t' il avec un sourire impatient.

- Dans ce cas, tu m'as trouvé ! Et sans prévenir, elle se leva et se rua sur Ronon, dans un rugissement fauve !


	37. Chapter 37

Toutes les personnes présentes, dans la cafétéria cessèrent leurs activités, pour assister au combat ! Un grand cercle s'était formé autour de Ronon et Elisa, se battant sauvagement.

Comme toujours, Elisa n'usait pas de ses pouvoirs et respectait scrupuleusement les règles du combat. Encaissant et esquivant les coups de Ronon.

Ronon, sortit alors discrètement un couteau de sa manche et se jeta sur Elisa, qui n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, l'esquiva de justesse. Mais pas assez, laissant une légère entaille sur sa joue, qui se referma presque aussitôt ! Elle regarda Ronon avec colère.

- Ah, non ! Pas dans le visage ! S'écria t' elle.

- Ahhh...Mais c'est le jeu, Elisa ! Dit t' il avec amusement.

- Tu veux jouer ?! Très bien !

Elle se rua de nouveau sur lui, esquiva un autre coup de couteau et le désarma d'un revers de la main, puis le projeta au sol. Elle le chevaucha alors, pour le maintenir à terre et leva la main pour le frapper à son tour.

Sheppard, lui, prenait les paris. Les combats publique entre le neveu et la tante étaient rare ! Et lui rapportait beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'Elisa soit un vampire, il était toujours difficile de déterminer qui allait gagner entre elle et Ronon. Car il avait été un de ses élèves et donc, connaissait toutes les techniques de combat de sa tante !

- Je pari sur Elisa. Dit soudainement une voix derrière Sheppard.

Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle était assez grande et se tenait fièrement derrière lui. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, d'un roux presque rouge, qui lui arrivait dans le creux du dos. Elle portait une robe noir assez courte, qui était accompagné de quelques bijoux ici et là. Sheppard abaissa le regard et vit qu'elle lui tendait de l'argent pour le pari. Il accepta alors le billet et regarda de nouveau son visage.

Elle était très belle ! Mais un frisson parcouru tous le corps de Sheppard, quand il vit ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu glacial ! Parsemé de petits filaments rouge sang à l'intérieur. Et surtout, ses yeux possédaient chacun une pupille verticale, comme ceux d'Elisa.

L'inconnue tourna alors la tête vers le combat, en ignorant royalement Sheppard.

- Va s'y Elisa ! Colle lui une bonne châtaigne ! S'écria t' elle.

Elisa, toujours sur Ronon, tourna alors la tête. En voyant la jeune femme, son visage s'illumina et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Roxelane ! Je suis ravie de t...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Ronon profita de se moment de distraction, pour se libérer de son emprise et la repoussa sauvagement vers l'arrière.

Elisa se concentra alors sur le combat et esquiva le poing de Ronon.

- Je suis à toi dans deux minutes. Dit t' elle calmement à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elle bondit sur Ronon et lui tordit le bras, en le plaquant dans son dos, le forçant à mettre un genoux à terre. Ronon étouffa un bref cri de douleur et tenta de se débattre, mais en vain !

- j'ai gagnée ! S'exclama Elisa, triomphante.

- Peut-être. Mais se n'est que partie remise ! Déclara Ronon.

- Je te prend quand tu veux. Dit Elisa, en relâchant son bras.

Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Puis elle se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue, maintenant occupée à recevoir sa part du pari.


	38. Chapter 38

- Roxelane ! Comment vas tu ? Dit Elisa en enlaçant chaleureusement la jeune femme.

- Très bien, ma belle ! Toi aussi, apparemment.

Sheppard, Mckay, Teyla et Ronon, observaient la scène, stupéfiés.

- Ah, j'allai oublier ! Dit Elisa, se rappellent soudainement leur présence. Je vous présente Roxelane. Une vieille amie. J'ai fait une demande, auprès de Samantha pour qu'elle l'autorise à passer quelques jours ici.

- Je suis Teyla Emmagan. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Colonel John Sheppard !

- Moi, c'est Mckay, docteur Rodney Mckay.

Roxelane, les observa chacun leur tour et hocha simplement la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Ronon.

- Ronon Dex. Dit simplement celui-ci.

- Oui, vous je vous connaît ! Vous êtes le petit, petit, petit, etc...petit neveu d' Elisa. Et franchement vous êtes encore plus mignon que je l'avais imaginée. Dit t' elle avec un grand sourire, laissant apparaître ses crocs aiguisés.

Ronon écarquilla les yeux. Mais ne répondit rien.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ronon. Dit doucement Elisa. Elle est toujours comme çà. Bon, Roxelane, je te fais visiter la cité ?

- Bien sûr ! Allons s'y gaiement ! Dit t' elle en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- C'est quoi, cette femme ? Demanda alors Mckay.

- Un vampire, comme moi.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris Elisa ! Je veux dire : C'est quoi ces manières ? Insista Mckay.

- Oh arrêtez un peu et estimez-vous heureux ! Elle est très calme pour le moment. D'habitude elle est beaucoup plus crue ! Dit Elisa, indifférente. Bon j'y vais. À plus.

Elisa marcha alors à vitesse vampirique et rattrapa son amie, qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Tu as fait une forte impression Roxelane. Dit t' elle ironiquement.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai que ton neveu est à croquer ! Roxelane leva alors les yeux au ciel, rêveuse.

- Roxelane...Dit Elisa. Son amie, la regarda de nouveau. NON. Non, non, non ! Même pas en rêve !

- Oh, je rigolai ! Dit t' elle, visiblement déçu.

- De toute façon...Continua Elisa. Vous deux, sa ne marcherait pas ! Tu es trop perverse !

- Ohhhh, merci Elisa, ce compliment me va droit au cœur.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Il est vrai que pour Roxelane, être traité de perverse était un compliment ! Car elle savait très bien que s'était vrai. Dans les souvenirs d'Elisa, Roxelane avait toujours était l'incarnation de la liberté, pur et simple. Elle était dotée d'un esprit très libéral et avait aussi un franc parler assez scandaleux, la plus par du temps. Ne possédant aucun gène ou complexe et se montrait toujours très provocante vis à vis des choses intimes, tel que la sexualité. Et très belle femme de surcroît. Mais elle était quelqu'un de fier et loyale. Bref, une personne très atypique !

Et c'est justement cette extraordinaire personnalité, qui avait poussé Elisa à la transformer en vampire, il y a quelques siècles.


	39. Chapter 39

**Dans les quartiers d'Elisa Dex :**

- Cette cité est fabuleuse ! Déclara Roxelane, assise sur le lit d'Elisa.

- Oui en effet. Mais il faut quand même du temps pour y prendre goût. Répondit Elisa, qui se changeait dans la pièce à côté.

- Tu parle ! Avec tous les beaux mâles que j'ai vu lors de la visite, moi je n'aurai pas mal à y prendre goût !

- Justement, en parlant de çà, il y a quelques règles à respecter, si tu veux rester ici quelque jours. Règle 1 : interdiction de se nourrir des humains, de cette cité ! Règle 2 : défense de lire dans l'esprit des gens, sans leur accord. Et enfin règle 3 : interdit de les hypnotiser ! Suis-je assez clair ?

-...

- Roxelane...Insista Elisa.

- Bon, très bien ! Dit Roxelane, agacée. Dommage, ces jolies nuques étaient si appétissantes !

- Mais si tu veux, rien ne t'interdit de fréquenter quelqu'un. Ajouta Elisa, en entrant dans la pièce.

- Heureusement ! Il ne manquerait plus que çà ! S'exclama t' elle. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit Elisa entrer. Elle la regarda de haut en bas avant de lâcher d'une voix exaspéré :

- Décidément, tu fais tout pour être plus belle que moi ! Vicieuse !

- Merci du compliment. Dit narquoisement Elisa.

Une fois entrée dans sa chambre, Elisa était partit se changer, à cause de se combat avec Ronon. Elle portait maintenant un chemisier violet sombre, cintré au niveau de la taille, d'un pantalon moulant noir. Accompagné de longues bottes à talons, lui arrivant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Les cheveux lâchement détachés.

- Bon bref ! Continua Roxelane. Quand tu parle de fréquenter quelqu'un, çà veux dire que j'ai le droit de coucher avec ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Ah ben, fallait le dire plus tôt. S'exclama joyeusement Roxelane. Mon séjour ne va pas être si ennuyeux finalement.

- Oh, je t' en prie Roxe, peu de personnes sur cette cité, on le temps d'avoir une vie sexuel.

- Si, certaines personnes, comme moi, trouve le temps !

Elisa sourit gentiment. On aurait dit une petite fille toute excitée à l'idée de jouer avec son nouveau jouet.

- Fait comme tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas les trois règles et surtout pas touche à...

- Oui, oui. Je sais ! Dit Roxelane, en traçant une croix invisible devant Elisa. Je fais une croix sur Ronon.

- Parfait, dans ce cas. Dit Elisa satisfaite. Que veux tu faire maintenant ?

- Humm...Je serai assez tentée de me mettre toute suite à la recherche de chair fraîche. Répondit Roxelane avec un regard gourmand.

- Soit. Dit Elisa. Moi çà ne m'intéresse pas trop, alors je superviserai. Je te dirai les quels sont déjà en couple et ceux que tu a le droit de séduire, sachant que de toute façon, tu n'es là que pour deux semaines. Bien en route. Et tache de m'épater !


	40. Chapter 40

**Une semaine plus tard :**

- Alors Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Sheppard, en entrant dans la salle de contrôle, suivit de Ronon.

- Eh bien, il s'est passé une semaine depuis l'explosion, mais...nos capteurs longues portés nous permettent d'avoir un relevé assez clair. Commença Mckay. Les wraiths se sont séparés en plusieurs groupes.

- Oui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus les réplicateurs, ils évacuent leurs forces ! Constata Ronon.

- Trop de wraiths et pas assez d'humains pour les nourrir ! Ajouta Sheppard.

- Oui. Mais ce qui particulièrement intéressant, c'est çà ! Dit alors Mckay, en appuyant sur un bouton de la console. Un point rouge apparut sur l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sheppard.

- C'est notre vieil ami, le wraith. Répondit Mckay. Le fameux mouchard qu'il avait activé une fois, en cellule...c'est le même signal.

- Pourquoi il le réactiverait ? Demanda Ronon.

- Aucune idée. Admit Mckay. Mais il devait se douter qu'on surveilleraient sa fréquence.

- Il nous envoi un message ? Se risqua Sheppard.

-Peut être...Ce vaisseau ruche est isolé. Il flotte au milieu de l'espace loin de toutes planètes habitable et la porte des étoiles est à environ une heure de vol.

- Alors il attend quoi ? Demanda Ronon.

- Bah, là est la question. Répondit simplement Mckay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le lendemain : **

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Rien, il est toujours immobile. Répondit Zelenka.

- Sa fait presque 24 heures. Constata Sheppard.

- Son vaisseau est peut-être endommagé ? Supposa Zelenka.

- Alors ce serait un signal de détresse ?

- Possible...Répondit Mckay.

- Où est la porte des étoiles la plus proche?Demanda Sheppard.

- A une heure du vaisseau, en Jumper.

- Bien, dans ce cas rassemblait l'équipe et prévenait aussi Elisa. Je pense qu'elle ne raterait çà pour rien au monde ! Dit ironiquement Sheppard.

- Teyla aussi ? Demanda Mckay. Depuis que Teyla leur avait annoncés qu'elle était enceinte, tous le monde se montraient prudent avec elle.

- Oui. Dit Sheppard à contre cœur. De toute façon, elle ne nous laissera pas partir sans elle.


	41. Chapter 41

**Dans le vaisseau ruche :**

Elisa déambulait dans les couloirs brumeux de la ruche. En compagnie de Teyla et Roxelane. Cette dernière avait fortement insisté pour les accompagner lors de cette mission. Sous prétexte qu'elle s'ennuyait sur Atlantis et que de cette façon leur sécurité serait assuré avec deux vampires a bord de la ruche.

- Qu'y a t' il Teyla ? Vous êtes bien silencieuse. Demanda alors Elisa.

- Oh ce n'est rien Elisa.

- Petite menteuse ! Dit malicieusement Roxelane.

- Roxelane ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire les pensés des gens sans leur permission. Règle 2! S'exclama Elisa.

- Quoi ?! On est pas sur Atlantis. Rétorqua t' elle.

- Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous disputaient pas pour çà. Dit calmement Teyla. En faite oui quelque chose ne va pas...c'est le colonel Sheppard. Il insiste pour que je ne participe plus aux missions, tant que suis enceinte.

- Je l'enverrai balader ! Si j'étais vous. S'exclama Roxelane.

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si c'était si simple ».

- Je lui ai pourtant dit que les femmes restaient actives sur Athos, au moment de leur grossesse. Continua Teyla.

- Je comprend. Dit Elisa. Je pense surtout que Sheppard essaye seulement de vous protéger.

- Et alors ?! De quoi il se mêle ! Rajouta alors Roxelane. C'est lui qui est enceinte peut-être ?

- Roxe...Supplia Elisa, exaspérée.

Teyla ne répondit pas. Mais Elisa ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Teyla...Dit t' elle doucement. Si vous voulez continuer les missions, cette décision n'appartient qu'a vous. En revanche, il me semble indispensable, que vous soyez prudente. Aussi bien pour vous, que pour l'enfant.

- Toujours aussi diplomate Elisa. Dit Roxelane de façon moqueuse. Mon conseil : Si Sheppard insiste encore pour que vous cessiez les missions, dîtes lui simplement d'aller se faire foutre !

Mais elle regretta sa dernière phrase, quand elle reçu une belle gifle mental de la part d'Elisa. Néanmoins Teyla se mit enfin à sourire.

- Merci, à vous deux. Je vais y réfléchir.

Tout à coup, l'oreillette d'Elisa se mit à grésiller.

« Elisa. Ici Sheppard. Toujours rien ? »

« Non colonel. Le vaisseau est désert. Je ne ressent aucun esprit wraith ».

« Bien, dans ce cas, on à gagnés un nouveau vaisseau ».

« Et le wraith ? ». Demanda Elisa.

« Aucune trace de todd ».

« Todd ?! C'est qui todd ? ».

« Oh...c'est le nom qu'on vient de lui donner ».


	42. Chapter 42

« Ce nom est grotesque ! Sheppard ».

« Peu importe. Revenaient sur le pont de commandement. Fin de communication. ».

- Quelle fantaisie, il nous a encore trouvé ! Soupira Elisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demanda Elisa, une fois arrivée sur le pont de commandement.

- Il faut encore faire quelques réglages. Répondit Mckay. Mais le plus gros problème c'est l'armement. Tien c'est...

- Une minute ! Le coupa Elisa. L'armement ?

- J'ai cru que ce serait utile pour poursuivre les wraiths. Expliqua Mckay.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Roxelane.

- Oh, j'ai découvert où allait ce vaisseau quand il a été attaqué.

- ON, l'a découvert ! Rectifia Ronon.

- Quoi ? Vous rigolez ! S'exclama Mckay. Vous n'avez fait qu'activé un écran. Moi j'ai cherché dans leur bande de donnés et j'ai trouvé la référence d'un avant-poste top secret. Dit t' il fier de lui.

- Et où est cet avant-poste ? Demanda narquoisement Sheppard.

- Puisque j'ai dit que c'était ''top secret'' ! Leur rappela Mckay.

- Autrement dit, il en sait rien. Conclut Ronon.

Mckay soupira.

- Le journal n'en parlait pas. Mais il décrivait ce lieux comme un sanctuaire sacré. Et il aurait même joué un rôle clé, dans la victoire des wraiths contre les anciens.

- C'est pour çà qu'il faut jeter un coup d'œil. Termina Ronon.

- Houla, une seconde ! S'exclama Sheppard. On se calme ! Ce qui faut qu'on sache avant tout, c'est si ce...

Sheppard cessa de parlait, quand il sentit le vaisseau vibrer. Tous se retournèrent et virent Teyla, les mains sur les commandes de pilotage.

- Comment vous avez fait çà ? Demanda Mckay.

- Alors çà, j'en sait rien Rodney. Avoua t' elle. Mais capacités semblent plus fortes qu'avant, je...

Elisa et Roxelane échangèrent un regard soupçonneux. « Le bébé » Pensa Elisa.

- Je ne peut pas l'expliquai. Continua Teyla. Dès que je me suis connectée au vaisseau, tous les systèmes m'ont été purement et simplement accessibles. Je peux sentir le vaisseau à ma disposition.

- Vous pouvez le piloter ? Demanda Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas . Je vais essayer. Elle ferma alors les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, les moteurs du vaisseau s'activèrent.

- Elle arrive à le piloter ! Dit Mckay, stupéfié.

- Les coordonnés de l'avant-poste sont en mémoire. Je peux vous y conduire. Déclara Teyla.


	43. Chapter 43

- Euh...je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour çà. Dit maladroitement Sheppard. On peut attendre le Dédale.

- Oh, c'est bon Sheppard ! S'exclama Roxelane. Elle est enceinte, pas handicapé !

- Roxe, la ferme ! Dit sèchement Elisa.

Teyla lança alors un regard suppliant à Sheppard.

- Bon, très bien. On y va. Céda finalement Sheppard.

Teyla ferma à nouveau les yeux et ils entrèrent en hyperespace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- On a atteint les coordonnées. Je sort de l'hyperespace. Déclara Teyla. La planète est droit devant nous. Je me suis mise en orbite autour d'une de ses lunes. Hors de porté des détecteurs.

- D'accord on va au Jumper. Dit Sheppard.

Mais quand Teyla recula du poste de commandement, elle loupa soudainement la petite marche. Sheppard et Ronon se précipitèrent alors sur elle pour la soutenir.

- Ne vous en faîte pas, sa va ! S'empressa de dire Teyla.

- Et on appelle çà des mâles ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Elisa, avec dédain.

- Oui, vous allaient arrêter de vous conduire comme des bonnes femmes ! S'exclama Roxelane.

- Oh, sa va vous deux ! Rétorqua Sheppard. Bon, nous on va au Jumper. Mais vous Teyla, vous rester ici et se n'est pas négociable. Elisa, Roxelane vous restaient avec elle. Le Major Lorne et ses hommes aussi.

- Pff, c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent ! Dit Elisa, déçu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**Quelques heures plus tard, sur le vaisseau ruche. **

Teyla discutait calmement avec Lorne. Roxelane flirtait avec un des hommes de Lorne.

Mais, Elisa avait décidée de faire encore une fois le tour de la ruche. Si les humains d'Atlantis avaient horreur de cet endroit, Elisa, elle, s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Même apaisée. Les lumières étaient toujours douces et ne faisait pas mal à ses yeux sensibles, contrairement à Atlantis. Et même si il n'y avait plus un seul wraith, avec ou sans, une ruche était un lieu calme et silencieux. Vu que le plus souvent, les wraiths s'exprimaient par télépathie.

Oui, elle aimait cet endroit. Elle se souvenait vaguement du temps, où dans ses jeunes années, elle avait vécu sur un vaisseau ruche, auprès de son commandant. Un des plus beaux et des plus fiers wraith qu'elle avait jamais connu. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle tombe dans les bras de ce commandant, qui avait eu l'extraordinaire ouverture d'esprit de la considérer comme son égal, sa compagne ! Et non comme une vulgaire adoratrice. Mais le temps l'avait hélas arrachée à lui. De la façon la plus cruel qui soit. Elle cessa alors de marcher, quand elle sentit de nouveau ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. La douleur était atroce.

Mais elle pensa soudainement à Steve. La douleur s'atténua alors un peu. Steve...auprès de lui cette douleur était réapparut de nul part, puis s'était évaporé, une fois qu'elle lui avait cédée et qu'elle avait sentit ses sentiments réciproques. Même si le wraith avait eut du mal à les accepter. Il lui avait tellement rappelée son regretté compagnon, qu'elle l'avait détesté pour çà au début. La même silhouette, la même démarche, la même arrogance. Quoique chez Steve, elle semblait plus prononcé.

Elle chassa alors sauvagement ces sombres pensés et tenta tant bien que mal, d'apprécier cette reposante solitude. En songeant également, qu'elle était plus qu'impatiente de revoir ce cher ''Todd''. Si toute fois, il était en vie.


	44. Chapter 44

Tout à coup l'oreillette D'Elisa grésilla.

« Ici Teyla, Répondez Elisa».

« Qu'y a t' il Teyla ? »

« Un Dart, s'approche de notre position. ».

« J'arrive toute suite ! ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Il nous a repéré ? Demanda Lorne.

- Çà, j'en sait rien. Répondit Teyla.

- Vous devriez le détruire ! Suggéra Roxelane.

- Le colonel Sheppard a déjà piloté un Dart, Major. Dit Teyla, réticente.

- Si s'était lui, il aurait déjà pris contact. Rétorqua le Major Lorne.

Teyla fini par céder et alla se positionner devant les commandes de l'armement.

- Je charge les armes. Déclara t' elle.

Mais au moment où elle enclencha les armes, une image apparut sur l'écran. D'abord flou, l'image devenue distincte au bout de quelques secondes. Et un wraith apparut.

- Ne tiraient pas ! Dit celui-ci. Vous me reconnaissaient ?

Teyla et Lorne échangèrent un regard surprit, presque choqués. Mais Elisa, Elle, se contenta de sourire.

- Avez-vous vu, nos compagnons ? Demanda alors Lorne.

- Oui, je les aient vu. Admit Todd. Je vais tous vous racontaient, mais laissaient moi monter à bord du vaisseau.

Sans prévenir, Elisa se précipita vers le hangar à Dart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ils se sont fait capturer ! S'exclama Teyla.

- Oui, je les aient vu se faire paralyser. Expliqua Todd.

- Tien, c'est marrant ! Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir. Constata Lorne avec sarcasme.

- J'ai eu de la chance. Avoua Todd. S'ils m'avaient capturé, j'aurai été tué sur le champ.

- Normalement, on appelle çà, un repli stratégique. Ironisa Elisa. Elle échangea alors un sourire complice avec Todd.

- Comment pouvons nous les sauver ? Demanda Teyla.

- Ils ont dût être amenés devant la reine. Dit simplement Todd. Et le vaisseau ruche en orbite a dût repéré mon Dart, quand j'ai quitté la planète. Ils devraient déjà être partit à notre recherche. Notre seul espoir est de quitter cet

endroit et de revenir discrètement plus tard.

- Désoler mais on va nul part ! Déclara Roxelane. Sur un ton faussement navré.


	45. Chapter 45

- Il vous aient impossible d'aider vos amis pour l'instant. Insista Todd.

- ''Impossible'', ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Joli cœur. Répliqua Roxelane.

Le wraith la regarda un instant, de travers. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas cette familiarité.

- Attendez. Dit Teyla. J'ai peut-être une idée...

Teyla se sépara alors du groupe et alla s'asseoir sur un banc, qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

- Allez les remettre dans leur cellule ! Dit t' elle avec fermeté.

Elisa haussa alors un sourcil et tous regardèrent Teyla, surpris.

- J'ai dit DEHORS ! S'écria t' elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Todd, intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'elle s'adresse...c'est à la reine, elle contrôle sont esprit. Expliqua Elisa.

- Impossible ! S'exclama le wraith.

- Je ne serait pas aussi catégorique. Dit Lorne.

Teyla était belle est bien dans l'esprit de la reine. Elisa pouvait le sentir. Teyla continua alors de parler avec force et fermeté. Ordonnant à la reine de se déplacer. « Remarquable »Pensa Elisa, mais cependant dangereux. Très dangereux.

- Todd...L'interpella t' elle. Suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler. En privée. Rajouta t' elle, en adressant un regard froid à toute l'assistance.

D'abord hésitant, le wraith fini par la suivre, hors de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire un mot que Todd avait déjà prit la parole.

- Vous avez un amie...étrange. Dit t' il.

- Oui,c'est rien de le dire ! Admit Elisa. Elle a un urgent besoin de leçons de politesse.

- A vrai dire, depuis notre rencontre, je me suis souvent demandé si vous étiez la seul de votre espèce.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Elisa. J'ignore combien nous sommes, mais les vampires ont toujours existé. Mais gardons çà pour une autre fois. En fait je voudrai vous poser une question.

- Et qu'elle est t' elle ? Demanda Todd curieux.

- Si nous arrivons à sauver Sheppard et les autres, vous, où iriez vous ?

Le wraith la regarda surprit, décidément, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cette femelle.

- Et bien, j'ai encore quelques ruche sous mon contrôle. Si tout ce passe comme prévu, je rejoindrai la plus proche. Est-ce tout ?

- A vrai dire...non. Maintenant j'ai une requête à vous demander. Avoua t' elle.

-...Continuez. Dit Todd, impatient.

Elle resta neutre pendant plusieurs secondes, mais qui, aux yeux du wraith, semblait durer des heures.

- J'envisage sérieusement de quitter Atlantis. Fini t' elle par lâcher.


	46. Chapter 46

- Et en quoi cela, me concerne ? Demanda Todd, peu sûr de comprendre.

Elsa poussa un soupir exaspérée.

- C'est pourtant simple ! S'énerva t' elle. Si jamais on s'en sort vivant, je souhaite rejoindre votre ruche ! C'est plus clair, là ?!

Le visage du wraith, si neutre d'habitude, se décomposa soudain. Trop surprit par cette requête, il ne répondit rien. Elisa claqua alors des doigts, impatiente.

- Eoh...y a quelqu'un ? La dame vous pose une question !

- Je...je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Avoua Todd. Cette maudite femelle, le prenait toujours au dépourvu.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est pas comme si je vous demandai un système solaire ! Je veux seulement que vous m'acceptiez dans votre équipage. Et franchement n'oubliez pas, que vous me devez bien çà !

Todd Réfléchit une seconde. Il est vrai, que cette créature pourrait être, un excellent atout. Non seulement pour ses compétences surnaturelles et militaire, que pour ses précieuses informations sur Atlantis. Mais le problème s'était aussi sa grande force d'esprit, au moins égal à celui d'une reine wraith. Elle ne se laissera donc pas manipuler ! Todd caressa doucement son bouc, signe que le choix était difficile. Et son équipage ! Comment leur expliquer que cette femme n'était pas une adoratrice et pire, était un des plus dangereux prédateurs de la galaxie. Sans compter, qu'en toute modestie, elle avait un physique à faire tourner les têtes ! Peu de mâles y résisteraient.

- Qu'en bien même j'accepterai votre requête, je ne pourrai pas garantir votre sécurité et...

- Oh, je vous en prie Todd. Le coupa Elisa. Vous croyez sincèrement, qu'une femelle comme moi est besoin qu'on la protège ?

-...Non, en effet. Admit le wraith, dans un sourire. Vos amis D'Atlantis, sont t' ils au courant ?

- Non et ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Du moins pas toute suite, mais si vous acceptez de m'accueillir au sien de votre ruche, je leur ferait savoir en temps utile. Bien sûr !

Elisa le regarda alors de son regard pénétrant. Elle était décidée. Désormais elle étouffait sur Atlantis. Mais jusqu'ici elle ne savait pas où aller. C'est en se promenant sur la ruche de Todd, qu'elle eut soudain l'envie de retourner vivre sur une ruche. De retourner dans ce monde de prédateurs et de violence. Là où elle se sentait à sa place ! Le sourire de Todd redoubla. Évidement il avait suivit le cour de ses pensés. « Il est grand temps que je reprenne l'habitude de fermer mon esprit ! » Se dit Elisa.

« Alors comme çà, elle se sent supérieur aux humains. Intéressent »Pensa Todd.

- Soit. Mais il y aura des règles à respecter. Céda finalement Todd.

Les belles lèvres d'Elisa s'étirèrent alors en un sourire radieux, laissant apparaître ses canines aiguisée.

- J'en suis consciente, ''Commandant'' ! Je sait parfaitement où sera ma place. Du moment que je suis bien traitée et que je n'ai pas à vous appeler maître. Nos intérêts ne peuvent que s'entendre !

Todd la regarda intensément. Apparemment, elle savait vraiment où elle mettait les pieds. Décidément, elle était pleine de mystères. Et oui, il faudra qu'il fasse comprendre à son équipage qu'il fallait respecter cette femelle et qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une adoratrice. Mais pour ce détail, Todd comptait bien sur Elisa, pour le leur faire comprendre elle-même.

Mais il cessa brusquement ses réflexions, qu'en ils entendirent tous deux un cri, provenant de la salle. Ils se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur et virent Teyla gémissante, les mains sur son ventre.

- Teyla ! S'écria Elisa en se précipitent vers elle. Ça va ?

- La reine...Gémit Teyla. Elle...elle en voulait à mon enfant !


	47. Chapter 47

Forcément! Se sentent menacée, la reine n'aurai reculée devant rien pour se défendre et chasser Teyla de son esprit ! Même à tuer son enfant.

Tout à coup, la console s'activa toute seule.

- Major...l'interpella Todd. L'autre vaisseau ruche arrive. Ils nous on retrouvés.

Todd se déplaça alors vers les commandes du vaisseau.

- Nous devons partir immédiatement. Déclara t' il. Le vaisseau ruche ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Non ! On ne part pas sans nos amis ! Insista Lorne.

- On ne survivra pas à une attaque ! Rétorqua Todd.

- Le colonel Sheppard va bientôt revenir. Dit Teyla.

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Et vous non plus, chéri ! S'exclama Roxelane, méprisante.

Le wraith se mit à grogner, la fusillant du regard. Subitement, tous le vaisseau ruche se mit à trembler. L'autre vaisseau avait ouvert le feu !

- C'est de la folie ! S'exclama Todd. Il va chercher à neutraliser notre hyper-navigation pour nous empêcher de fuir. Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Nous ne pouvons pas les attendre !

« Teyla, Lorne, répondaient » Dit soudainement la voix de Sheppard, dans le communicateur.

« Colonel ? Où êtes vous ? » Répondit Teyla.

« On est en chemin... ».

« Dépêchez-vous ! L'autre vaisseau ruche nous a trouvés ».

« Vous pouvaient le retenir ? »

- Pas pour longtemps. Répondit Todd, en se dirigeant vers les commandes d'armement.

« On est arrivés, ouvraient le hangar. ». Annonça Sheppard.

- C'est bon, ils sont à l'intérieur. Dit Todd, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Colonel...Dit Lorne. Demande la permission de passer en hyperespace.

« Négatif ! J'ai une autre idée. Todd, programmez votre vaisseau pour qu'il aille s'écraser sur le laboratoire et partez où vous voudrez avec un Dart, les autres venaient toute suite au Jumper ! ».

Elisa échangea alors un regard furtif avec Todd. C'était le moment !

« Faîte ce qu'il vous dit. Une fois cela fait, allez prendre un Dart. Je vous attendrai sur la passerelle. Et tâcher d'être à l'heure ! » Lui dit t' elle télépathiquement.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ?! S'écria Elisa. Allaient s'y !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, tous se précipitèrent vers le hangar à Dart. À mi-chemin du hangar, Elisa étira son esprit jusqu'à celui de Roxelane.

« Roxe...quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! Fait les tous entrer dans le Jumper et ne m'attend pas ! ».

« Quoi ?! Mais... ».

« Obéit ! Fait moi confiance ! ».


	48. Chapter 48

Une fois dans le hangar, Elisa fit mine de les suivre dans le Jumper. Mais quand elle fut à proximité, elle s'éloigna à vitesse vampire. De sorte que personne la vit partir sur la passerelle opposé.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »Lui envoya Roxelane.

« Oui Roxe...le vent a enfin tourné. Nous nous reverrons et là, je vous expliqueraient tout. Partaient maintenant ! »

Elisa regarda alors le Jumper s'élever dans les airs et quitter le hangar. Son plan avait marché. Dans leur empressement, ils n'avaient pas remarqués son absence. Mais, elle sentit son cœur glacé, se fendre en pensant à Ronon. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était déjà un miracle que Todd ait accepté sans trop broncher, sa requête.

En pensa à Todd...Elle entendit bientôt le bruit d'un Dart et releva la tête.

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Puis, la seconde suivante, elle disparut dans le rayon bleuté du Dart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Plus tard, sur Atlantis :**

**- **Comment avez-vous put la laisser partir ?! S'écria Ronon, fou de rage.

- Ronon...pour la énième fois, je vous dit qu'elle ne ma pas laissée le choix ! Rétorqua Roxelane. Et vous connaissez Elisa ! Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle serait partit, même si j'avais essayée de l'en empêcher !

C'était seulement, une fois qu'ils avaient quittés le vaisseau ruche, qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'Elisa avait disparut. Roxelane avait alors vainement essayée de se connecter à elle, mais rien à faire. Ronon était alors entré dans une colère effroyable. Et il la déchaînait maintenant sur Roxelane.

- Où elle peut bien être ? Demanda Alors Sheppard.

- C'est très simple Colonel...Dit Roxelane. Je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter à elle, donc : Soit elle est morte, soit elle est avec Todd.

- Todd ?!

- Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.

- C'est faux ! Protesta Ronon. C'est un wraith ! Pourquoi ma tante serait partit avec cette bête ?!

Roxelane le dévisagea un instant avant de poursuivre.

- Ronon, que vous le vouliez ou non, Elisa est un prédateur ! Je pense et je crois la connaître assez, pour dire qu'elle ne devait pas être heureuse ici ! Sans compter qu'elle est immortel. Vous aviez vraiment cru qu'elle resterait parmi des humains pour toujours ?

- Non, bien sûr. Avoua Teyla. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle voulait partir ?

- Honnêtement. Vous l'auriez laisser partir ? Demanda Roxelane, déjà sûr de la réponse.

Tous se regardèrent gênés. Jamais Elisa n'avait laissée trahir le moindre signe de solitude ou de tristesse. Non, comme à son habitude, Elle était restée neutre ou méprisante. Leur faisant croire que tout allait bien. Mais la vrai question maintenant c'était :

Où était t' elle ?

**Fin de la 1er partie.**


End file.
